Answer
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: When all is settled and at peace what's left to clarify are the feelings yet to be said...
1. Chapter 1

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The dark aura that surrounds everything slowly sifted away vanishing in the thin air as all eyes watched the fall of the strongest foe the world has ever known. For a moment everything was silent until the roar and cheers of victorious shout filled the air.

The dark dragon is gone.

Acnologia is defeated.

The war is over.

The tell tale of battle was still evident everywhere but there was a certain calmness and security that surrounds all the mages that fought side by side to defeat the Alvarez's forces and later on the Black Dragon, Acnologia.

Everyone looks like that they just went through hell and Kami knows they did but they all survived it. Many of their comrades have fallen but every guild in Fiore braved the storm of the war and they now relish the fruit of their unified hard work.

They all lose a friend, a family, in the battle but they now face a peaceful future.

Ah, peace!

Single tear trekked down the face of the Fairy Tail's water mage at the thought of the peaceful tomorrow that awaits her with her family in Fairy Tail. Finally all the chaos is over and she's glad to be still standing to witness their victory happened.

An era just ended and she just witnessed history happened right before her very eyes.

Juvia Lockser watched in amazement as everyone celebrated their victory. They just won the battle against the strongest dragon and there's relief and joy in the sea of faces that she could see. But the triumphant face of the man standing beside her is what matter the most for her.

She watched as Gray smiled ear to ear to everyone and cheered as they watched their Dragon Slayer friends made their way to them. He looked so happy and that made her even happier. She's glad he's alive. That alone is enough reason for her to rejoice. She's alive and so is the man she loves.

Time stood still as she stared back in his eyes. The noises of the crowd faded away as she read too many emotions in his dark eyes and she felt like she's watching their life together played in the glimmer of those cobalt blue orbs.

From a distant memory she could remember her old self as the gloomy water mage from Phantom Lord and she's known as Juvia of the Deep. The rain woman who always brought the rain to wherever she goes. She was nothing but a lonely soul and it all changes when she was sent in a mission to capture a blonde fairy and she met that dark haired boy with dark lonely eyes who give no mercy to anyone that crosses his family.

The first time they met Juvia was mesmerized. In her eyes he was so bright. A ray of light in her darkness filled world. She recalled asking him to just hand over Lucy and she'll spare him but he wouldn't be moved and she was so crazy back then to think that maybe he's into the blonde that it enrage her putting Lucy on the top of her love rival list in an instant.

Her heart was full of negativity back then and he was cold. She's fighting her inner self not knowing what to do while fighting him and the next thing she knew she was frozen and losing. Her rain gone and the sun shining down on her. Gray did not let her fall to her death that day but he made her fall in love with him.

The Phantom Lord was disbanded after their attack to Fairy Tail leaving Juvia an independent mage which made it possible for her to stalk Gray wherever he goes not knowing how to approach him and tell him that he made her rain go away and that she's in love with him. That was the case until the incident at the Tower of Heaven happened. She only wanted to talk to him that day and ended up helping him and his friends. He mentioned something about her joining his guild if she wanted too and dear Kami she badly wanted to. At first to be close to him and later on because she found a home at Fairy Tail.

The time she joined the guild she was so nervous to be turned down because of the things she did but Master Makarov welcomed her like a father welcoming home a wayward child that finally came to her senses. Because of Gray she found a family.

Being new was hard especially when you knew you did something bad. She knew other members of the guild doubted her and her intentions and even more so when she had Gajeel joined too. Her they can stand but not him but she stood her ground. She just can't leave her best friend behind. She was so eager to prove that they changed even if it will cost her life so she did what she did at the Battle of Fairy Tail.

In her short time being a Fairy Tail member she witnessed how the guild fights for their comrades and principles. She witnessed firsthand how rowdy her new guildmates can be. She saw how they will fight for what they considered right even if it can cause suspicion and it happened to Gray when everyone thought he chooses to ally himself with Daphne but she never doubted him. She has more faith in him than she has for herself and she was right to believe in him and that's also the time she performed her first Unison Raid they with him. That was the first time she proved to herself that they are the perfect fit for each other. No ice will exist without water.

She's water and he's ice. They are of same element meant to be together.

The only down times for her being a Fairy Tail mage was when she realized that she cannot be with Gray all the time because he already formed a team with his childhood friends and her number one love rival. He usually go on a mission with them and she's always left with no other choice but go on do her own business without him. The first time she was so devastated that she can't be with him was during the events on Edolas. Juvia wanted so bad to meet the Gray from that world who happened to be madly into edo Juvia but she then realized that a Gray who openly express his emotion for her won't be the same as the Gray she loves from their world. Gray won't be Gray if he's not shrieking to her every advances. It hurts she have to admit but it's the way he is and she won't trade anything for him to be exactly as the man she fell in love with.

Gray won't be Gray if he's not stripping all the time, fighting with Natsu, scared of Erza and loves to eat his favourite caramade franks. Juvia serenely smiled at the thought of his favourite food that instantly became her favourite too simply because it's the first meal they shared.

As the newbie she did not expect to be chosen for the S-class promotion test because what she truly wanted that time is to be her beloved Gray's partner but what choice she have? She has to join because she didn't want to disappoint anyone in the guild.

Lot of things happened during the test and one was the unexpected attack on the Tenrou Island wherein they had to fight. From a distant memory she could recall fighting Meredy who linked her to Gray. That fight made her fell a lot of emotion. Elated for being one in emotion with Gray. Angry for Meredy's evil plan for Gray. Worried for the guild. Scared that Gray might get hurt or worse killed and hopeful. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Gray shared the same especial feelings for her because they were able to be linked by that ancient magic that Meredy wielded. But she wasn't given the time to think it over because for the first time she saw the terrifying black dragon Acnologia.

Those memories seemed to be so long ago when fro them who had been trapped in the island it's just been less than a year but maybe it's been really so long ago for they lost seven years trapped in Tenrou island. When they came back Fairy Tail no longer holds the glory of being the strongest so they had to fight tooth and nail to gain it once more and the Grand Magic Games was the only way.

Once again she can't fight with Gray but the games had been like a week of a roller coaster ride. More than a few times she made a fool out of herself but she could careless because it's all for Gray. At least at the end of the Games she was able to fight side by side with him and they won.

But fate loves to play with fairies. Just after the games the dragon invasion happened and the most terrifying nightmare happened to her. She witnessed Gray dying for her. She remembered that way too well. Gray pushing her away. The beam of light. The shock in his face. The blood. The pain.

Even how hard she tried that memory won't leave her.

She almost die but Gray save her and if it wasn't for whatever strange magic performed that night she's sure he'll be dead it was because of her.

How many time had she almost die?

A lot and at thank God she's still breathing but during her battle with one of Tartaros' demon she did wish that her life ended. It was during that time she did something she never wanted to do but had no other choice. She caused Gray's pain by ending the life of the demon controlling his dead father. That was the time she almost gave up her feelings for him out of the guilt that consumed her.

Her guilt consumed her but gladly Gray took the incident differently. He was thankful for what she did and when Fairy tail disbanded they decided to stay together with his lame reason that they should stay close so it would be easier for the both of them. Whatever his reasons were she's simply glad he did not just leave her behind.

The life they had together living in a faraway place, just the two of them, those days she spent with him living in that small house she called their home were the happiest days of her life though in her heart she's sad that Fairy Tail disbanded. She just told herself that at least she's still with her love but that too was taken away from her. It started when the black marks started appearing on his skin like dark flames consuming him and then one day he just disappeared without a word leaving her worried for his safety and wondering if he finally got tired of her. She searched for him but always failed to find him and so she decided to just wait that one day he'll come back home to her. She held on that hope.

All the pain she felt when Gray left quickly vanished when she saw him again. She knew she should be angry but she's just too glad to finally see him again that she no longer care for his reasons. Just the fact that he didn't mean to leave her was enough. But the fear of him leaving again remained in deep secluded part of her heart.

They were barely on the start of rebuilding the guild again from the grounds when the news of Master Makarov's abduction came and once again Gray had to leave without her. By that time she should have been used to being left out of his team but still she felt a little sad that she can't be with Gray on times like that because she's not a part of his team. She understands but in the selfish and insecure part of her heart she's pained and scared that she once again left her. She can't help but think all the negative thoughts of him being with Lucy or any other girl but she knew she must endure it. It's for the guild. For their family.

By the time the battle with Alvarez was about to begin Juvia already accepted it to herself that what she had with Gray is something special but might also something that would never be returned. She already decided to accept what Gray can only give until he made that promise to her. His answer after the battle and so her heart was given another hope not knowing what was about to unfold during the war.

As always, Juvia is very much willing to face any enemy for her guild especially if she's fighting with Gray but not when she is fighting against him.

The irony of her feeling sorry for the first when she heard of the story of the bare foot fairy and the cursed boy because Mavis had to fight the man she love was almost comical when she was faced to faced with Gray where they were at the end of magical chain that will only be broken when one of them dies. Funny how fate play with humans. The last thing on earth she will ever do is to hurt Gray and there they are fighting each other to death. But no. No power of anyone on earth may it be demon or god could ever make her hurt him. She'd rather kill herself than hurt him again she swore. And that's just exactly what she did not knowing that it's the same thing he was thinking.

When the chain broke she thought it was the end. She almost lost herself when she saw him lying on the ground covered with his own blood and not moving. Her world halted, her heart froze. She could not accept that it would be the end of the man she love and so she did the only rational thing that came in her mind. She'd rather die saving him than live a life without him. She knew how it will break him but the world will go on without her but Fairy Tail needed him.

Thanks to Wendy she's still alive. But her relief was short live. There were lot of things going on. Enemies were everywhere and the battle turned friends into enemies. Lovers into adversaries. Family against each other. And just when they thought it was over the black dragon appeared.

It was thanks to the unity of all the mages and their faith to one another that save them all. Now it's all over.

Who would have thought that she had already been in a lot of adventures since the first time she met this ice prince who froze and chased away her rain. She only wished to see the sun and feel the warmth of its sunshine and yet Kami gave her this magnificent boy who was caged in his painful past who eventually turned into a man that show her the world beyond her gloomy rain. He gave her not only a man to love but lead her to a family and a life she didn't knew she needed until it came in her.

Juvia was pulled out of her trance when she felt Gray squeezed her hand tightly. Her gaze dropped to their connected hands. She's not aware that he's still holding hands with her. "I wonder what the hell is going on now in that pretty little head of yours," Gray said with a smile. "You have that weird look on your face again but kinda different so it's hard to tell. Care to share it?"

A smile adorned her lips as Juvia blushed. How can Gray manage to look so handsome and adorable even with all his wounds and bruises? "Juvia is just think—" her words falter when her world suddenly spin. She had to shut her eyes to keep herself from falling. She could hear Gray calling her name but her senses were starting to numb and all she can feel is how her strength was draining fast.

It must be her over using her magic taking its toll on her and her injuries making her weak.

"Juvia!"

She willed herself to open her eyes again and to smile and Gray's worried face was the last she saw before her world engulf in darkness like phantoms pulling her into abyss of nothingness her life playing right in front of her once more.

Was she watching herself over and over again because she finally reached the end of her adventures? Was it fate telling her she's now at the end?

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **So yeah I wrote another story once more when what I should be doing is an update for midnight memories but I just can't help myself. I'd been meaning to write this one since fanfictions about "The Answer" flooded the fandom but I just can't find the right words and the right timing and while I was sitting on my bed about to start writing the chapter 15 of MM since I already laid out a plan for it the other night I just suddenly felt like I must write this right now. I know it was just like retelling everything of what happened and it is definitely not finished because I need to sleep already but I already started the next part. I promise to post it tomorrow whatever happens. For now just tell me what you think of what I did here. And promise this is not angst since hey, GrUvia is canon. I just want to emphasize what they'd been through before they actually happened. Their love is not a spur of the moment thing. It did not happen just because for Juvia it was a love at first sight. What they have had been tested and strengthen by time and ordeals. So yeah I'm done ranting. I'll sleep now and I hope you enjoyed reading and that you'll leave a comment below.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S**

 **Thank you for reading my one shot Heart Breaker, it was just trying to pour out my emotions and releasing negative emotions and whatsoever. I will be honest. I'd been suffering from writer's block for more than a month now since I'd been too absorb with work that my brain just seemed to stop working when I get home and all I can think about is sleep, sleep and sleep but I'm feeling better now. I finally found a way to get back into writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

It was the weight of that familiar stare that caught Gray's attention. He could feel the hairs on the back of his nape stir and a familiar tightening in his chest fallowed that sensation and he instantly knew who it was. He was cheering alongside his comrades and bantering happily with some of his guild mates when he felt it. His laughter died down and a smile curved his lips.

There's only one person in the world that looks at him and give him that kind of effect and it's none other than the woman standing beside him.

When Gray look at the beautiful water mage there was a genuine smile on her pretty face just like always and just like everytime, her smile brought warmth in his heart. In her eyes different emotions danced and he knew Juvia was in that Lala land of hers once more imagining things only she could come up with.

Glimmer of different emotions passed her cerulean eyes and he wonders just exactly what she's thinking. But knowing Juvia, she could be thinking of lot of things that she would eventually blurt out and later on he'll find himself deeply embarrassed because of the things she conjured in that pretty little head of hers but secretly he likes it when she's imagining things about the two of them.

Now that's a news coming from Gray Fullbuster, the resident ice mage of Fairy Tail and Natsu's rival not only in strength but also in being so dense most of the time.

But not that time.

Things are different now that the war has ended. There are so many things Gray wanted to clarify and the first on his list is to shed light on what he has with Juvia. In a very short span of time a lot of things happened between the two of them and he intend not to lose even a minute of his life anymore pretending and denying what he truly feels. Not when he already knew the hell he would go through if he ever loses her.

His already dark eyes darken at the thought that crossed his mind.

The cold.

The blood.

The pain.

Gray heave a deep breath and tried to calm his emotions that were starting to darken once more just by the mere thought of what happened to him and Juvia when they faced the Winter General of the Alvarez empire.

Just the memory of her lifeless body lying on the snow covered battle ground was enough to make him want to kill Invel Yura over and over again.

He breathed again and unconsciously tightened his hold on her hand that he consciously refused to let go after defeating Acnologia. Her hand fit perfectly on his and he has no plan of letting her go anytime soon. He liked the warmth coming from their joined hands. It's soothing and it reassures him that she's truly alive and still with him.

Juvia seemed to snap out of her trance when she felt him squeezed her hand and their eyes met.

Not wanting to worry her with the morbid thoughts running in his head he gave her a smile that he only have for her. "I wonder what the hell is going on now in that pretty little head of yours," he said with a smile perfectly hiding his dark thoughts. "You have that weird look on your face again but kinda different so it's hard to tell. Care to share it?"

He knew her too well. He knew when she's just simply imagining things like them having thirty or more children or if she's thinking of some way to eliminate a non-existing love rival or if there's something serious that is bothering her. By the looks of it, Juvia's in between those three and more. She's probably thinking of something else but by the look of it, it still concerns him or if it's some other guy he'll happily wring his neck.

He might not yet proclaiming his claim on her but he's the kind of guy who hates sharing what was his specifically if it's the woman who is so damn important to him and soon he'll see to it that everyone who knew them knows that.

A smile adorned her lips as Juvia blushed and Gray just find it so fucking adorable that he could kiss her right there and then but no, not yet. They need to have a serious talk first. He got a lot of things to say to her. There are things he still needed to explain to her and he mean to clarify everything before jumping into being all boyfriend-y over her. He knew that he had been a jerk to her for such a long time and that she waited for him patiently and he's willing to wait a little longer so he could make things clear first.

It may sound so out of character of him to be thinking of those things but he already made up his mind. No one knows when the world will be in chaos again and he doesn't like to be at the point of his life again that he regretted not saying and showing what he truly feels because he's scared that caring too much for someone would cause the death of those he care for. He's now more scared of losing someone without telling that someone how he truly feels.

Juvia and her almost death made him realize that.

His gaze went down from her face to their connected hands when he felt her gripping his hand rather tightly. He frowned and look back on her just in time to see her eyes rolled back in their socket before she loses consciousness.

"Juvia!"

Mages nearby looked at the pair of Fairy Tail mages when they heard Gray's scared voice. They saw the young man cradling the limp body of the water mage in his arms as he continuously called her name, his heart pounding in his chest.

This can't be happening!

Those were the words that gray wanted to scream as he fearfully looked at Juvia's face. He's so damned scared when he saw her fall. He has no idea what happened to her. She was just smiling at him. "Juvia," he called her again touching her dirt covered face and his heart swell with anguish. He just saw how she looks so beat up.

There were bruises all over her body and a certain wound on the side of her stomach made him feel so sick. It was the wound where he ran her water sword so she could save him from the dreadful fate their enemy put them in. He has the same wound as hers but he gave no damn about his injuries. All he could think of was her.

Her injuries looked bad. There were lot of it on her porcelain skin and he's cursing all that caused those blemishes on her rather perfect skin.

Fear slowly crept in him.

Juvia's magic, he could feel it fading and he could almost hear his heart beat in his ears. "No Juvia," he said shaking his head. "You can't do this to me. Don't you dare die on me now."

"What happened here?" he heard someone asked but he did not look away from Juvia's face. He's an ice mage and cold is an integral part of him but when cold slowly consumed Juvia, Gray almost cursed his own element.

"Oi, Ice pants, the hell happened to –"

"Don't touch her!"

The wildness in Gray's eyes and the dark marks that suddenly stained his skin made almost everyone near him and Juvia back off but not the crimson eyed iron dragon slayer that attempted to touch Juvia Lockser. "The fuck is wrong with you, Fullbastard?"

"Back off metal head," he snarled.

"Are you fucking nuts? Something's wrong with sprinkler and someone have to do something and apparently you're not that someone. The hell happened to you sensible judgement? Gone with your tsundereness?" Gajeel snarled back at him. "She needs healing and youain't any healer fucker!"

"I'm scared I might lose her," Gray whispered raggedly as his arms tightened around Juvia. "I can't lose her."

"Seriously?" all eyes darted to the direction of the limping fire dragon slayer when he suddenly spoke. Beside him was Lucy trying her best to support Natsu's overly beat up body. "All known demons could drag Juvia in hell but all of us in Fairy Tail and everyone who knew her knows that she'll just kick those bastards' asses so she could come back to the side of the best bastard I ever known my whole life a.k.a you so I'm wondering what you're worried for? That's Juvia, she can surpass even death for you – hey why the hell are y'all looking at me? I'm not as stupid as Gray not to know those things!" Natsu ended his speech with a shriek when everyone looked at him in disbelief.

Even Gray was surprised that Natsu know that much about Juvia. Not that it's a secret that Juvia will do anything for him but that was Natsu talking and he was actually right. He got nothing to be scared because it's Juvia. No matter what happen she'll always come back to him because she is his warmth.

But he must do something so she could come back to him again.

Just when he was about to ask for some aid from anyone who knew healing magic, Wendy came along with Porlyusica who has a frown on her face just like always. She was muttering about humans being foolish and hard headed as she scared him away from Juvia when he refused to let her go so they can properly looked at her.

He knew there were lot of injured mages who fought the war that needed medical attention but he's glad the bests came for his Juvia.

He just has to let them do their job and wait for her to wake up.

He's still scared but no longer has doubts that she'll come to him.

She always does.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **This is few hours delayed and I think I messed it up because I fell asleep while finishing this update but I posted it anyway. I like it when my mind works on auto pilot while I'm writing so yeah, be it and you are all free to criticize me. Lol!**

 **Tell me what you think by dropping a review. Thanks in advance.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **Thanks to all that followed and reviewed the previous chapter. There might be another chapter later after I'm done with office works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Hello my lovely fairies. Thank you soooooo much for all your reviews and thanks a lot for waiting! You guys are so awesome just like my Baby Juvia who is beyond perfection – well at least for me who loves her so much! I am dedicating this chapter to all her haters. Them bitches can go say all what they wanna say. Go on spread your sorry words in twitter and wherever you want as we, GrUvia shippers, happily bask in the reality that our ship sailed while yours are still as it is: CRACKED!**

 **I, as a big fan of Mashima-sama, respect and support all the ships from FT so I hoped that other people could do that too just to show their support to the creator of our fandom. Spread love and stop the hate—but nuh! I'm no saint! I hate all those fools who are bashing Juvia. Grow some brain dimwits! Try to understand how the ending fits the whole plot of FT and try to put it in your head that Mashima-sama has his own plans and it does not include getting shits from you.**

 **Anyway, let's quit my ranting and let's go down to the story.**

 **Enjoy reading guys! ^_^**

 **ΩΩΩ**

In life, people say that it doesn't matter what hurt or broke you. What matter is who made you smile and made you feel alive again after a storm passed your life.

In Gray Fullbuster's life he knew only one certain thing. That is wherever he goes, whatever he do and even how many times he got hurt and how broken he became there will always be someone who will support him no matter what happened. Life could be as fucked up as it is but he knew at the end of the day a certain blue haired, bubbly water mage will be there for him. Whatever comes his way, he knew he would smile again because there is a certain Juvia Lockser believing and loving him.

He could be dense and stupid from time to time but he is not as oblivious like others think he was when it comes to knowing that the water mage have the hots for him. He knew all along that she loves him because who would not know it when she practically says it all the time. What other people failed to observe is what he truly feels for Juvia.

People say that he's so cold that he won't even consider Juvia's emotions. That he's such a jerk leading her on and not giving her a clear cut answer on what he feels for her. Sure he could be the number one tsundere in the world but what do people know? They're just all full of talk and not know what goes on between him and Juvia when they're alone. They have no idea of the things he let the water mage knew about him. They don't know how deep she already reached in his heart.

No one knew the suffering they both had to endure together, of the tears they shed together and no one will ever know how the water mage calmed the storm deep inside him. They don't know and they have no idea.

As Gray watched the said water mage lying on the infirmary bed in front of him with the moonlight illuminating the wave of her blue locks a smile formed his lips. Juvia seemed so peaceful as she sleeps without a care of what's happening to the world. She just looks so angelic with her face void of any sorrow that he remembered adorning her face back in the battle field when he, for just a moment, died during the dragon invasion. The same sorrow that etched her beautiful face when she confessed that it was her who defeated Keyes causing his old man to permanently vanished in the face of the earth and when they had to fight against each other.

No.

Those times were over.

The chaos and the war are over.

The war is already over and things are getting better after a week of peace. There are no more dragons or demons trying to rule the world. No more immortal brother trying to kill his supposedly long dead little brother and chasing for a legendary power who happened to be his ex lover. No more gates from the past or the future opening to let in dragons and vengeful foe in the present. No more life sacrifice just to turn back the time. No more father coming back from the dead seeking revenge and no more ice wizard who can control minds exist in his life.

All of those were water under the bridge now and what's left were memories and scars of the war and he is a survivor of that war left with new scars that serves as history marked on his very skin. Not that he will just forget about those things that happened. No, he will never forget those because it's a part of him and the reason why he's choosing to be stronger but what matter to him now is not what the war took away from him but what God choose to spare for him.

He still got his family in the guild and he still has Juvia Lockser. He still got reason to move forward because he still got people to protect, family to cherish and a woman to love. All what he need to do now is to patiently wait for her to open her eyes so he could tell her the things he almost lost the chance to say.

There's no way he would waste the second chance given to him to live and to finally open himself for love.

He remembered saying once that he would finally face his fears and that he will no longer be scared of the things that happened in the past and after all he'd been through, he's now ready to do exactly those things he said before.

No more fear of caring too much because of the possibility of losing someone important to him. He'd been though hell and back and what scared him more now is to lose someone and not having a chance to say and show what he truly feels.

When you love someone all your fears turn into courage. All your darkness turns into light. Impossible things can be possible. Those are the things that Gray realized for the past years since he met the persistent blunette who came into his life unexpectedly and unceremoniously made it her business to melt the ice he built around his heart without even knowing it.

He's no longer scared because he knew she would do her best to be with him and he no longer live in the darkness of his past because Juvia let him see a bright future with her. All her fantasies and positivity changed him into someone he never knew he could ever be after all the things that happened in his life but he did.

He's Gray Fucking Fullbuster and taking the step that will put things into the right way it's supposed to be with Juvia would surely be hard because, hey, he's quite known for being cold and aloof but no coldness and aloofness can stop him from what he must do.

He promised Juvia an answer and an answer he will give.

From sluggishly sitting on the chair beside Juvia's bed Gray leaned forward to touch Juvia's face. It had been a week since she collapsed and she's still not waking up but he's not worried. He knew when she's ready Juvia will open her eyes and smile again to warm his heart like she always does. She's been through a lot being so strong and wilful not only to keep him safe but also to protect their friends, their family.

She's so strong and he's so proud of her.

The first time he saw her, he had no idea that she would be a significant part of his life. She was just an enemy he defeated for his family. An ordinary girl whom he thought to be extremely bipolar with a dark past just like everyone he knew. They were mages and in the world they're living, painful and horrid past is the equivalent of normal.

Everyone has their demon just like the two of them but he did not see it coming that Juvia will chase away his demons the way she said he chased her rain.

He was nothing but a vengeful boy when they met. He's too full of angst and fear of caring too much for anyone but things changed since he unconsciously let his guard down to accommodate the beaming sunlight that came uninvited into his life but still very much welcome.

Lot of things happened since Juvia came in his life. She made his entire life a lot brighter and he's not yet ready to give up his ray of sunlight, his warmth. He won't lose her and he'll make sure of it even if it's the last thing he do with his life.

"You should wake up now, Juvia," he said while caressing her soft cheek. "I miss hearing your voice everytime you call my name and I miss you being all possessive whenever a love rival is around." His smile turned into chuckle. "I shouldn't be saying that. Knowing you, you might suddenly wake up and drown anyone who you think to be pining over me. That would be such a waste of your magic and you need to save it all for your fast recovery. You got nothing to worry about any love rivals if they actually exist because I'm all yours."

Realizing what he just said, Gray's face flushed and more of out of habit look around to see if anyone heard him and breathed out when it hit him that it's the middle of night and no one would be in that room aside from him and Juvia.

Everyone had been busy rebuilding and repairing the guild and other parts of Magnolia but he was there with her. Since she was brought there he never leave her side and his friends simply gave him a pat on the shoulder. They might not say it, but he knew they understand.

It's not that he's scared that something bad will happen to her if he's not beside her. He stayed because he knew Juvia would want to see him first once she woke up. His face would be the first sight she would want to see and he won't disappoint her.

He wanted to be there when she wakes up so she would know that he cared about her though he knew she already knows. He wanted to stay the way she stayed and never get tired of being there for him in spite of all the coldness and indifference that he showed her before.

Those days of him ignoring her were gone.

He would stay by her side even if he's doing nothing but only look at her. He loves looking at her. Even asleep, Gray could imagine Juvia's bright blue eyes looking at him and on her lips would be a smile she only has for him. A smile that always warm his heart.

Gray sighed as he gently grabbed Juvia's hand and lifted it up to his lip, gently kissing the back of it while looking at her face with bare adoration. "I miss you." he whispered.

Those were just three words not as heavy as the words he knew Juvia wanted to hear from him but it weights a lot for him. He just didn't miss her because she's been unconscious for a week. He missed her because of the times he was not by her side. He missed all the things that they could have done together but because he was a jerk they'd been apart and when they met again all hell broke loose even before he had the balls to tell her how sorry he was for the things he did and he just had to stall more time and tell her that he's gonna give her an answer when the battle is over.

He wasted time.

Time that could have been spend doing things they were supposed to be doing a long time ago.

"When are you going to wake up so we can finally go out on that date you badly want to have?" he asked again not sure if Juvia could hear him on her sleep. "I wanna take you back to Ryuzetsu Land too. I wanna try that Love Love Slide with you because the last time we were there Lyon just had to ruin it. "

Gray had a scowl on his face when he remembered what happened to them when Juvia asked him to try that slide. Lyon just had to be there when he was _forced_ to try it. He had no idea how on earth Lyon could always appear where he's not wanted.

"There are bunch of mission too that I think you would want to do. We can do it together just like what we were doing when we were living together, doing things together whenever a mission is up for us."

A little ache pricked his heart when Gray remembered the time they were living together. Those were happy times until he had to leave her behind and he has yet to apologize for doing what he did. He knew Juvia already forgave him but the need to explain to her was eating him up. He wanted to make it clear to her that he did not leave her intentionally.

Knowing Juvia, she would blame herself first for what he did and even the gods could never make her put the blame on him. That's how much she loves him, he knew, and somehow that makes him feel like he don't deserve her.

He let out a sigh.

The things he has to say and explain to her are piling up.

"I see you're quite talkative when the one you're talking to have no ability to response as of the moment."

That gruff voice coming from the window froze Gray where he sat. How come that he did not notice someone coming? Was he too absorbed on watching and talking to Juvia? "How long have you been there, Gajeel?" Why the hell did he just have to appear through the window? " Why are you even here?"

The iron dragon slayer gave him an evil smirk. "Gihee, long enough to see you go all lovey dovey with my best friend," he said in an annoying teasing voice. "I cannot believe that I'll live and get to see this moment. You look so mushy."

"Shut it moron!" he snarled at the iron studded man. "Why are you even here?" he irritatedly asked again.

Gajeel just smirked again and threw something at him. Before he could ask what it was he already explained. "Those are clothes Natsu and Lucy got from your apartment and some food for you. You'd been holing up here for quite sometimes now and you're starting to reek ice princess. It's time you clean up and have some proper meal. Juvia ain't going nowhere and she's recovering so there's really no need for you to take vigil by her side."

Was this man just there to annoy the shit out of him? Damn him and his talk but as much as Gray wanted to punch Gajeel for all that he said he stopped himself. He wouldn't want to brawl with the metal head and end up ruining the place where Juvia is still unconscious. And the dragon slayer was quite right, he grudgingly admit in his head. It's been days and he hadn't had a good meal since day one that Juvia was brought there and he's still wearing the same clothes he had on after the war.

But he can't leave. "I don't want to leave her here alone."

"Have you lost your wits?" Gajeel huffed and pointed at the closed door on the side of the room. "There's a bathroom here and I am here. I can look for her while you make yourself more decent and it ain't like sprinkler here needs some guard. No one would dare take her away."

"But she might wake—"

"I'm sure you won't take forever changing clothes the way it won't even take a second before you take 'em off. Just hurry the fuck up because Levy's waitin' for me!"

Gray's brow knitted with what he heard. "Are you and Lev—"

"That's none of your business, popsicle! Just hurry up already!"

"Tch! And they say you're as hard as your iron." Gray mumbled before grabbing the small bag Gajeel gave him and left the food container that luckily did not pop open when Gajeel threw it on the side table. "I knew you'll eventually end up with Levy," he added smirking at the man still sitting on the open window and before Gajeel could say anything else he quickly went to the small bathroom shaking his head with amusement.

Gajeel and Levy.

Such an odd pair but Juvia once told him how much the dragon slayer care for the Fairy Tail's book worm. Juvia said Gajeel was really sorry for the things he did years ago that seriously almost no one could remember anymore.

The solid script mage seemed to care too much for that moron so Gray thinks that they'll be fine. Maybe Juvia was right when she said that Levy was the missing soft part of Gajeel and on the other hand Gajeel is the strength that will boost Levy to be a lot bigger than she think she could ever be but for him they're simply like Beauty and the Beast. Perfect match to say the least.

Gray's movement were as quick as possible when he got inside the bathroom. He wanted to go back by Juvia's side as soon as he can.

According to Polyusica when she examined the water mage that afternoon, she might wake up within a day or so and he badly wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be the first to see her cerulean blue eyes again as much as he want to be the first she would see.

Upon checking the contents of the bag Gray found a clean shirt, trousers and undergarments with his soap that Natsu and Lucy probably found among his stuffs, a new toothbrush and a shaver -he do need that one, he's starting to itch with the stables starting to grow on his face – and the last he saw was a small piece of paper with a hideously written note.

Just looking at the paper he already knew who wrote it. He knew no one who has a seriously ugly penmanship other than Natsu Dragneel. "What does he has to say now?" he wondered trying to read the note. He swore Asuka-chan's writing is a hundred times better than Natsu's.

 _'Oi ice princess clean up and eat something. Stop being all worried over Juvia and ready yourself once she's finally okay coz I'm gonna beat the shit out of you. '_

A vein popped in his head. Partly because it's really hard to read the note and partly because of Natsu's message. Damn that fire breath. He's seriously gonna give that ash for brain some piece of him when Juvia completely recovered. Even in his note he's still as annoying as ever.

But then a smile broke free from his lips.

"That dimwit," he chuckled. "I'm starting to feel sorry for Lucy. She'll surely spend the rest of her life babysitting that fireball."

He took all the contents of the bag but returned the note inside it. It would be better for the note to stay there where he can easily retrieve it for later so he can bully Natsu for his thoughtfulness rather than in his pocket. Who knows when he's gonna strip next and where. He wouldn't want to misplace such important tool to torture his best frienemey.

After a quick wash and swift shaving Gray was done cleaning up and already dressing up when he heard Gajeel talking through the closed bathroom door. Had someone came over again?

But that seemed very unlikely because everyone must be sleeping already in their own homes.

With a sudden rush thought Gray's heart skipped a bit.

Could it be?

With an unbelievable speed only mages of his calibre could manage he was out of the bathroom in a blink and was standing few feet away from the bed where Juvia no longer lay.

Everything seemed to stop the moment his dark eyes met those beautiful cerulean blue orbs.

She's awake.

"J-Juvia…"

"Gr-Gray-sama!"

Kami she's finally awake!

Gray knew to himself that Juvia would soon wake up but actually seeing her with eyes opened and hearing her voice again forced a stray tear to fell on his eye before he found himself hugging his precious blunette. "Finally."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow or maybe I'll post an update for Midnight Memories depending on how pissed I will be once I checked my twitter. ^_^**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **I am just really busy lately but I do intend to finish all my stories.**

 **I won't leave anything unfinished.**

 **And here is the list of my stories that I plan to update soon:**

 **1\. Midnight Memories**

 **2\. Please Stay**

 **3\. Gray and Juvia (though you can think that this story (Answer) is the continuation ^_^)**

 **4\. The Never Ending Tale**

 **I just hope that you can still wait. I love you guys and thank you for supporting even my one shots. It means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The warm stream of morning sunlight passing through the open window of her infirmary room must be what woke Juvia or was it the warm breathing pillow she was hugging that stirred her up. A smile crept on her lips before she opened her eyes and was greeted with the best view she could ever ask to see first thing in the morning.

With that smile still on her lips her hand lifted up to touch Gray's sleeping face. She carefully traced his cheek moving to his nose and caressing it ever so gently. "How can you be so handsome even when you're sleeping, Gray-sama?" she asked in low voice.

Juvia doesn't want to wake him up just yet even how much she wantedto see his eyes. He must be tired because of the things he had to do for her last night and he needed his rest. She tried to convince him to go home last night so he could have a proper sleep but he won't be budge and that's how they ended up sharing her infirmary bed.

Gasping so suddenly, Juvia unceremoniously sat up on the bed when realization hit her that they actually shared a bed and that's when she noticed too that Gray's arm were across her waist and he just moved to pull her back laying beside him while murmuring something incoherent in his sleep.

Was she just dreaming of what happened last night?

Sure they had shared a house before but never a bed!

Gray made sure of it back in time they were living together that they never sleep on the same bed and if ever they were out doing mission and staying in a hotel was not an option, it's either they set up their sleeping bags across each other with their bonfire between them or they have at least five feet space between them.

What the hell happened and he suddenly agreed last night when she offered he lay down beside her since the bed could actually fit the two of them?

Before she could come up with an answer with her question and before she was able to travel in her own little world the door suddenly opened and came bursting inside were the members of Fairy tail led by the brunette carrying a barrel of booze greeting her a festive good morning that suddenly died down the moment they saw the scene waiting for them.

The sight of her Nakama and their faces turning from all smiling into shocked with some of them dropping their jaw on the floor when they saw her in bed with Gray freaking Fullbuster hugging her as tight as he can told Juvia their visit would eventually turn into one of that classic Fairy Tail version of bonding and interacting. _Gray-sama will not like it one bit,_ she thought before smiling awkwardly with one hand waving at her visitors. "H-hi mina."

"I think I'm drunk," Cana said mindlessly dropping her barrel of booze. "I think I'm seeing things."

"I-I don't think that's the case," Macao mumbled obviously surprised.

"Or if that's the case then all of us must be drunk and hallucinating," Wakaba added that almost everyone agreed with.

"What do you guys talking about?" Natsu butted in with confusion written all over his face. "And why are you not moving? Let me through idiots! Aw!" the fire mage stop muttering when Lucy hit him hard on the head. "What the heck was that for?"

"You baka! Can't you see what is in front of you? I swear you are sooooo DENSE!" Lucy hissed quite annoyed for some reason to Juvia's opinion. Wait was her love rival jealous because it's her sleeping with Gray and not her?

She must be!

Feeling Juvia's brooding aura, Lucy just face palmed already knowing what's running inside the water mage's head.

That epic reaction really never fades.

"Can't see what?" Natsu retorted back. "Do you mean Gray sleeping beside Juvia? What's the big deal with that? He's always sleeping beside her since day one. It was actually his idea for Juvia to have bigger bed because he doesn't like the stiff tattered couch or at least that was his lame reason when he forced me to drag that bed in here now where are the foods we brought? I'm starving!"

"Gray what!?"

Instead of foods, Natsu got fed with loads of question because of what he said while Juvia looked at Gray's face with disbelief.

Was it true?

Was he really always sleeping beside her from the very first day?

Once again Juvia jolt up when she saw Gray's brows moved like he's finally waking up and she knew it's only a matter of time before that happens due to all the noise their nakamas were making. Her questions could wait but first she must prepare herself because it's either the infirmary end up in ruins or they could manage to get kick out of it in no time. It's really just a matter of what would come first because they are Fairy Tail after all and that made Juvia smile again.

"What's with the smile?" Gray's voice pulled her out of her reverie. His hand over one of hers before turning to the loud crowd of their friends. "And why the heck are these idiots here?"

In just a second there was a scowl plastered on Gray's face when he saw almost the whole guild invading his and Juvia's private sanctuary for the past couple of days. He's wondering why they're all there together. They never visit at the same time because Porlyusica forbid too many visitors at a time especially if they are members of fairy tail.

"Oi Gray," it was Cana separating herself from the party still bombarding Natsu with questions. "You got things to explain and we could do that while having a good drink," she added with her signature perverted smile with booze barrel back in hand. Juvia did not know when she retrieved it because she's sure she did not saw her do it.

"Explain?" from looking at the brunette, Gray looked at Juvia. "What is she talking about?"

"W-what? Juvia has no idea!" Juvia gasped, her face turning crimson red that worried Gray, completely ignoring Cana.

"Hey Juvia, are you okay? Does anything hurt? What got you all flushed all of a sudden? Should I call the old hag?"

On the background the other guild members were still beating answer from the fire dragon slayer who looked like he's reaching the end of patience while everyone else seemed not to notice that Gray was awake already.

But Cana Alberona did and everyone knew she won't stop at nothing just to get the juicy details, either she bullied it out of Gray or she do something else completely embarrassing for her victim. Juvia knew the card mage is dangerous but nonetheless a good friend.

"She's fine Gray," Cana said rolling her eyes. "What's not fine I think is the fact that you two slept together."

"Why does it sound so perverted coming from you?" Gray rebuked. "What's wrong with sleeping together when what we did is exactly just that; SLEEP. And y'all coming here is such a disturbance. I need more sleep!"

"Are you really Gray?" Cana unbelievingly asked. "Kami, I think I'm really drunk."

"Yeah, I wonder about that," Gray snorted.

"No—I must be dreaming," Cana said quite dramatically to herself before looking back to their arguing friends. "Hey Lucy," she called out and the blonde quickly stepped closer to them. "Am I dreaming or hallucinating or probably drunk but is Gray really not freaking out caught sprawled in bed with Juvia – not that it's a bad thing Juvi-chan – it's just that – it's Gray and his middle name was supposed to be Tsundere!"

'Where the hell did that even came from?!" Gray frowned.

"I think you're quite sober, Cana," Lucy replied to the brunette while trying not to smile too awkwardly towards Juvia who was glaring at her for an obvious reason while clutching Gray's arm. "And is that Gray's shirt you're wearing Juvia?"

"It's true, love rival," Juvia said. "Gray-sama slept with Juvia and Juvia's wearing Gray-sama's shirt because Juvia was weak and cannot use her magic and Juvia was soaking wet and need a change of clothes. Gray-sama let Juvia wear his shirt and not love rival and we did more."

"Hey," Gray's eyes bulged with the words coming out of Juvia's mouth. He's sure as hell he prepared himself for something like this but he just can't help to react. "You're giving them the wrong idea!"

And that's the cue of everyone to focus their attention to the water mage who seemed to be fully back in good hell and to the ice mage that as of lately was frequently missing in action. They all knew it's because he's worried about Juvia but did not expect the development of the relationship the two has.

When Gray looked at his nakama, that's when he completely freaked out. "Oi, you idiots what the hell is with that crazed looks?"

"Hmmm, slept together huh? That's manly!" there's really no need to look to know who was that. There's nothing not manly when it comes to Elfman and they actually saw that coming.

"B-But in the infirmary wh-when Juvia just woke up from coma?" the looked on Erza Scarlet was epic and her shock must be truly had her shaken that the one closest to her who happened to be Mirajane had to calm her in not so helpful way.

"Don't think too much about it Erza they must really missed each other so it can't be helped."

"You're not helping her Mira-nee," Lisanna face-palmed.

"I never thought Gray had it in him," Laxus interjected nodding his head as he comfortably lean on the door frame. "But Erza was right. Seriously Gray? Here? When she just woke up?"

"Hey you, lightning idiot! It's you I never thought who have thoughts like that! Why are you even here?"

The conversation going around that room is getting nowhere as it goes and Gray don't wanna hear the rest of what they got to say. Juvia on the other hand was still brooding over Lucy to the blonde's distress.

"Our little Gray is no longer a little boy," Bickslow. "He's now a man."

"Man!"

"Urggh! You all are crazy!"

"Juvia, how exactly did you end up wearing Gray's shirt?" it was Levy who asked because she thinks his nakamas' banter could go on forever without them getting anywhere. "What's with all the you're weak and soaking wet?" she awkwardly added.

Juvia's attention turned to the shorter blunette and Levy nervously laughed when she saw Juvia's signature you're-a-love-rival look. "Is Levy-san now interested with Gray-sama too?"

"Of course not!"

"Oi quit it, sprinkler. That's my shrimp and she ain't got no business with your stripper," it was Gajeeel sitting on the window who said something for the first time. He looked like he's trying to sleep but with all the noise he must be ticking to burst and join the mix.

"That's right," Juvia finally stopped her love rival induced imagination and sober up but to both Gray and Gajeel's horror she again said the most misleading words. "Gajeel-kun was here with us last night. He helped Gray-sama or at least what he tried to do but Gray-sama didn't want Gajeel-kun touching Juvia."

"What!?"

"You had a threesome?"

"I-I—"

"Quit it you perverts!"

"You don't get to say that baka! Wear some clothes will you!"

"I can't believe you could do that Gajeel! She's practically your sister!"

"What the fuck? I did not do anything. You can ask Lily he was with us!"

"What?"

"I-it's a gr—"

"Don't you even finish what you're saying, oto-san!"

"This is getting nowhere."'

Juvia was quite confused. Why was everyone reacting like that when she was just trying to tell them what happened the previous night when she woke up…?

Well, it's Fairy Tail so it must be just part of their quirks and there's no need to sweat about it. She's just glad everything seemed fine and everyone's looking good as always. It's quite a good morning and it just got better as last night's event played through her mind tuning off the brawl that's starting the usual Fairy Tail bonding moment that involves some punches, few kicks, a little magic and a property damage letter on top of the master's table before the day ends.

Among the heap of brawling bodies Gray took a moment to look at Juvia and when he saw her smile he knew she was thinking of last night and that brought a smile on his lips too.

Last night was just special, well at least was after Gajeel left…

 _Gray could not believe his eyes. Juvia was really awake and sitting on the bed. He had to make sure and her warmth enclosed in his arms assured him that it's real. "Finally," he whispered before pulling away and cupping her face in his hand. "You're awake Juvia."_

 _"J-Juvia is" she smiled._

 _She just looks so beautiful and even more so now that he could see the glitter in her eyes._

 _"That was fast, Fullbastard," and Gajeel just had to say that to ruin the mood._

 _"Fast?" he snarled looking back at the dragon slayer. "I was supposed to be here by her side but your ugly face just had to be the first thing she saw instead of me!"_

 _Gajeel's face comically darkened. "What did ya say, popsicle? I came here all concerned about your state of misery and had to stand your stinking smell and you're just gonna insult me? You wanna give it a go huh bastard?"_

 _"Quit makin' it sound like I owe you," Gray retorted back. "For all I know it's against your will to come here and I'm not even a bit thankful. I was supposed to be the first she saw and not you!"_

 _"The hell is wrong with that? Did you finally lost it, baka? So what if it's not you whom she saw first. At least she saw her best friend and not some in denial prick!"_

 _He's really getting annoyed with Gajeel. Sure he's thankful for his concern -not that he'll admit it- but his amazing plan of being the first Juviawould see just got ruined. "You can go screw your preaching and le—" he stopped half sentence when he saw something small and black moving beside Juvia. "—Hey you cat! Where in hell did you came from and what do you think you're doing?"_

 _Well, Lily was handing Juvia a glass of water. "Unless you did not hear, she said she's feeling dizzy and she needs water," The exceed explained calmly. "I guess we need to call Wendy or Porlyusica. I was with Gajeel by the way but you're too preoccupied to notice."_

 _Worry filled Gray's face. "A-are you okay?" he asked sitting beside Juvia again and tacking some strands of her hair at the back of her ears. "What else do you feel? Should I call for help?" She seemed okay but the paleness of her face got him all worried._

 _On the side line Gajeel was rolling his eyes but secretly amused with the display of affection Gray was showing. Maybe the ice prick was not in denial anymore just like what Salamander told him._

 _"Don't worry Gray-sama," Juvia said in a weak voice."Juvia just need rest and water. Juvia kinda feel dehydrated though but it's not that bad."_

 _"Dehydrated?" but she's a water mage. How come she's feeling dehydrated._

 _"That happens, stripper," Gajeel butted in. "She used up lot of magic, been coma for almost a week without nourishments except for the old hag's potions. She needs to replenish."_

 _"I'll get more water then," he quickly said already on his way to get what Juvia needs._

 _"That will help but only a little," Lily said._

 _"She needs to be in water," Gajeel added._

 _What? "How? I can't take her out of here. She just woke up."_

 _Gajeel face contorted with faint disgust. He had no idea love could turn Gray Fullbuster into a dimwit. "Seriously. You should see a doctor. You're not yourself stripper," he grunted that made Juvia look at him._

 _"You're not feeling well, Gray-sama?" She worriedly asked and their mutual concern for each other was making Gajeelnauseous. "You should not be here with Juvia. You mu—"_

 _"Don't listen to him, I'm fine. What we need to worry about is you."_

 _"B-but Juvia is f—"_

 _"Nope. You're not fine. You look dangerously pale."_

 _"Let me take care of her," Gajeel interrupted their little love-in-the-air bubble and tried to lift Juvia from where she was sitting but Gray was quick to push him away. "Don't touch her!"_

 _"The fuck? She needs to—"_

 _"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."_

 _For a minute Gajeel just stared in Gray's dark eyes trying to intimidate and read him. After a minute or so he broke eye contact and laughed a little. "I can't believe this. Salamander was right after all," he said shaking his head. "Suit yourself then. Get her out of the bed, I'll be at the bathroom making metal tub we need to soak her in and unless you want to get her even more sick don't suggest your own ice creation because she's seriously almost drained of magic and dealing with cold might be harmful than helpful. And mind you, I'm the best friend and I kinda already have a girlfriend so I'm no competition."_

 _With that all said loud and clear Gajeel set to work and after few minutes the tub was done using his magic and already filled with water from the faucet and just in time Gray entered the bathroom with Juvia in his arms._

 _Careful not to drop her, Gray lowered the blunette in the tub and her sigh of relief upon feeling her element on her skin made him smile. "Better?"_

 _Juvia's response was just a sweet smile and that was enough._

 _He smiled back at her before turning to Gajeel. "Thanks for the help," he said in a classic Gray Fullbuster manner. "You can leave now. Juvia will be fine with just me here to look after her."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're not deaf, metal face so just go."_

 _"I think you should go, too Gray-sama," Juvia said that made him look at her with a frown. Doesn't she want him there with her? "It seemed pretty late and Gray-sama should be resting by now."_

 _"And leave you here all alone?" he asked a little annoyed. Her sounding like she doesn't want to be with him irritates the devil in him. "No. I'll stay here with you. As of this bastard, I thought someone's waiting for him."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You did mention Levy a while ago, Gajeel."_

 _When Gajeel heard Levy's name he suddenly stood straight and let out litany of curses and how stupid he could be for lingering there to see for himself how Gray made a fool of himself in front of Juvia or something similar to that. "I have to go now sprinkler. You'll surely be fine with your stripper so bye," and just like that Gajeel hastily disappeared with Lily._

 _"Do you need more water?" Gray asked Juvia when they're finally alone._

 _"Juvia's fine now, Gray-sama. There's no need to worry."_

 _"That can't be helped. You got me worried for a second and if there's anything you need just ask."_

 _"There's really no need for Gray-sama to be this kind. Juvia can manage."_

 _Gray eyed Juvia and he saw how she's trying not to look at him. "I don't need to but I want to," he gently said as he cupped her face with one hand, probing her to look at him. "And you must be really not feeling well because you're not yet going all hyped up saying 'Gray-sama is so sweet and thoughtful'," he added trying his best to imitate Juvia's antics that made her pout._

 _"Is Gray-sama teasing Juvia?"_

 _"No, you're the one teasing me," he absentmindedly replied looking at her pouting lips. They looked like they're just waiting to be kissed and he's actually considering._

 _"What?"_

 _Blinking away his thoughts Gray focused his gaze on Juvia's eyes with a faint blush tinting his face. "Huh? Uh I mean… uhm, yeah, maybe…"_ Damn Gray, get a hold of yourself, _he scolded himself. "What I'm actually trying to say is, are you okay now? Should I put you back in bed?"_

 _"Juvia thinks she's fine now. Juvia will just soak in water again tomorrow," she replied trying to hide that knowing smile and Gray can't help but laugh. "Why is Gray-sama laughing?"_

 _He chuckled light heartedly. Never in his wildest dream did he ever thought that one day he'll be having that silly conversation with Juvia._

 _"Stop acting like you don't know," he snorted. "I know that you know why."_

 _Juvia tried to stifle a laugh and she looked so damned cute and it's all that it took for Gray to crush his lips against hers. It was just quick but still sent sparks between them that left silly smiles on their faces as well as pinkish glow on their cheeks. "Tease," Gray smiled pinching Juvia's nose._

 _Damn, it's so gay but he could feel the freaking butterflies in his stomach!_

 _Everytime he's holding her or even just looking at her he could feel his heart jolting and it's crazy in a good way._

 _It felt good._

 _"Let's get you out of that tub and back in bed."_

 _He helped her stood up and was about to carry her back when Juvia stopped him. "Juvia need to dry herself first."_

 _Suddenly Gray felt so suffocated with the sudden increase of temperature. His hands were itching to get rid of his clothes and before he knew it his shirt was no longer on him but clutched in his hand._

 _"Oh yeah, of course," he said trying not to look down because the reason of the sudden heat was what would greet his eyes if he do so. Juvia was just wearing a night dress and it's soaked and pretty much did not leave anything to the imagination. She's practically almost naked in front of him._

 _Given she already stripped a lot of time in front of him because she unfortunately got his stripping habit to his mortification and sometimes during battle her clothes gets torn but that time was different because he could actually see everything without the destructionof other men ogling her or a fight diverting his attention. Her body was all he could see._

 _Juvia must have noticed too her state of undress and quickly covered her chest with her arms. "Uh—uhm—"_

 _"Here." With dark blush on his cheeks, Gray handed Juvia his shirt._

 _"Bu—"_

 _"Just wear it and stop torturing me."_

 _He's an ice mage, he's cold and all but damn he's still a teenage boy with raging hormones and there in front of him was the one he wants to be his girl in her almost all naked glory!_

 _When Juvia reached for the shirt he quickly get out of the bathroom after telling her he would wait outside. God knows what he would do if he stayed and watched her change. They might end up both completely naked on the floor and that's not how he wanted their first time with each other to be._

 _Juvia is special and she deserves the best._

 _The room was filled with silence when Juvia came out and headed back to the bed. She's not looking at him and it felt so awkward._

 _The tension between them was suffocating. It's the kind of tension that he's not familiar with but not completely oblivious of._

 _Was it really gonna be like that all the time?_

 _Was that normal between two people in love with each other?_

 _Well, how would he know? Juvia's the first who made him feel like that. He's no innocent and he used to have crushes before but with Juvia the feeling was just a whole lot stronger._

 _With her around him felt like everything else were fading. She's all he could see, all he could feel and all that he needs._

That perfectly sounds so not Gray, _he thought. But who cares anyway. He'd rather sound different than loose her._

 _They were like that for almost half an hour. No one can start a conversation and it starting to frustrate him._

 _"Juvia—"_

 _"Gray-s—"_

 _It's almost funny how their mind seemed to be in sync with each other with their actions all in timing with one another. That just showed how perfectly matched they are._

 _Their eyes met and averted again._

 _"It's really late Gray-sama."Juvia broke the silence._

 _"I know," he replied. "I actually got a lot to say to you but you need more rest so for now, just sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."_

 _"How about Gray-sama? Are you going home now?"_

I'm already home, _he wanted to say but knew that it would start a long conversation and he knew how much Juvia need her rest. He can still wait. "I'll stay here and don't try to change my mind, I'm not leaving."_

 _There's no way he'll do that._

 _And just by the look of it Juvia knew he won't be swayed. "Then, would Gray-sama mind sharing bed with Juvia? I won't let you sleep on the couch."_

 _He knew she's testing the waters and when he actually moved towards the bed and slumped down beside her she got wide eyes staring at him. He simply lied down and pulled her close to him. "Sleep."_

 _For a moment she was too stiff beside him and seemed like still processing what was happening and Gray smiled when he felt Juvia relaxing on his side but not a second later she's facing him and looking straight in his eyes. "Gray-sama, if you don't want to talk and you're not comfortable just let Juvia know. She'll understand and it's not like Juvia is clueless. With what Gray-sama just did and the kiss, Juvia understand and Juvia already know and there's really no need to sa—"_

 _Her words were drowned in her lips when he silenced her with a kiss. Unlike before it wasn't quick. If anything it was a long, deep kiss that took their breath away. "It's not that I'm not comfortable," he said when their lips parted. "You just really need to rest because I hate seeing you all pale and weak. It worries me. Stop making crazy assumptions, okay? All you have to do right now is rest and maybe start thinking where you want to go for our official first date as a couple and while you're on it start practicing not being too surprised with the things I'm saying and doing because I certainly can get used to this." He said closing the gap between their lips once more and gave Juvia a proper goodnight kiss before she drifted back to sleep, his hands tightly snaked around her waist._

 _Yeah, he could definitely get used to that kind of intimacy. Him holding her and feeling and hearing her breathing. It was soft music to his ears._

 _Gray planted another kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes._

 _Tomorrow they will talk…_

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter though I think it has a lot of error because I typed it using my phone which is kinda hard for me.**

 **Tell me what you think of this one by dropping a review below.**

 **'Til next time.**

 **You know I love you!**

 **-YoseiNoAme-**


	5. Chapter 5

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Okay! Here's an update that is a bit late because it went through several revisions.**

 **It's quite OOC so feel free to criticize me.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

When Gray managed to finally pushed the last of his guild mates out of Juvia's infirmary room he tiredly closed the door and made sure it was locked. He won't have anyone else to come bursting through that door because he already had his fair share of bruises from the brawl that erupted the very moment their nakamas came in with all their stupid assumptions of what could have happened between him and Juvia.

Seriously? Can't they even have sometimes alone, just the two of them, when she's awake and actually looking like she can handle a good long conversation?

Jeez, times like that made him wish they were back in their small house away from everyone else where they can just sit and talk about everything – well at least almost everything.

There were just things they did not have the chance to talk about back then.

But he has all the chance now and as of the moment he seriously doesn't need any interruptions.

Gray sighed and looked at Juvia who was looking out the window with a serene smile on her lips. He silently walked towards her and without a word slumped down beside her. His arm snaking its way to her waist where he buried his face on her side.

"Gray-sama?"

To say that the water mage was surprised was underestimating her reaction. It's very unlikely of Gray to just casually initiate intimacy such as that. That's more like her thing to do. "Juvia didn't know Gray-sama could be clingy."

A smile tugged the side of his lips. He knew she's not used to the way he's acting and he loves the way it's making her flushed and jumpy. "Sure I can when I feel like being all clingy and such," he mumbled slightly peering on her face. "Don't you like it?"

He saw how Juvia pursed her lips like she's in a deep thought but he knew better. That gleam in her eyes could only mean that she's back in her own world and imagining all kinds of scenarios regarding with what he said or any other thing completely not related but surely involved him marrying her and having thirty or more babies.

That's something that will always be a part of her that he used to really dislike due to the fact that it could really go out of hand and will have him all embarrass and he was really kind of an idiot acting all tsundere towards her but he find it adorable now. Its cute how she made all those different expressions without her even knowing that she looked so damn captivating.

But she can't go on imagining things forever. It's about time they put those dream of her into reality.

With a soft chuckle he sat up beside her and pulled her closer to him, their faces inches apart. "A penny for your thought," he grinned putting an ice coin in her hand that startled her.

"Gray-sama! That was cold!" she pouted cutely.

He laughed a little as he pinched her nose. "Silly. Of course that's cold. Its ice and I know how much you like the ice especially when I made it."

Juvia suspiciously looked at him with her cheeks popped on the sides so adorably. "Are you really Juvia's darling Gray-sama? You're acting really different and so unlike Gray-sama."

That silly question made him smile wider. But the possessiveness dripping her voice when she said his name was what made him secretly giddy. "I know that you can perfectly tell if I'm real or not with that special Gray-radar of yours." He knew it's not in his nature to tease but he's quite enjoying it. Juvia's reactions to the things he's doing were priceless.

She's just too beautiful and the genuine way she reacts at anything he says or does was so adorable.

The way Juvia's expression changed from all flushed and overly cute with all her crazy-in-a-good-way expression to sober and serious one still managed to enchant Gray even how many times he had already seen it.

The shift in the way she carry herself more confidently and the sharp focus of her eyes on him, it's all beautiful.

Maybe he was right about his first impression of her when they first met. Juvia must be really a bipolar person or someone with split personality disorder who can easily change from all craziness to all seriousness in a blink but he finds it so endearing and uniquely Juvia.

Juvia on the other hand was well aware of the way Gray was looking at her and scrutinizing her every move. He's all eyes on her and it brings so much joy in her heart. He's finally looking at her and she's all he could see.

There's no more him trying to avoid her and her advances or diverting his attention to something else.

Lately he'd been really giving her more attention. He'd been more expressive especially after what happened with Avatar. They did not talk about it but he'd been more attentive when they got a chance to be together.

She knew it's only a matter of time before they have the talk about the two of them that's why she could not go all crazy and excited about his recent actions.

God knows how happy she is with what his eyes were telling her. It's actually written all over his face every time she looked at him. It's visible in the way he smiled and looked at her with that wistful expression she could see.

There's no need for words for her to understand but she knew that Gray needs to say it anyway. It's something he has to say to make it feel right and in place. She knew he's thinking that he owe it to her but somehow she's not too sure about the step they are about to take.

Juvia's having second thoughts if it's the right thing to do.

Should they really need to take their relationship into another level?

It sounds crazy but out of nowhere fear is slithering in her heart.

The first time they met she instantly fell in love with him. She confessed and he rejected her. She insisted and pursued him in all the way possible but he turned her down countless of times yet she still hoped.

No amount of rejection from Gray was able to stop her from loving him in her own carefree way. She continued to shower him with her affection because he was tolerating her anyway no matter what he say about not wanting her more than just as friend. Her heart knows that he truly cares about her. Their way of showing their emotions maybe be different from each other but she knew that their heart were in sync for a long time already and what they have was enough for her though she's dreaming of marrying him one day and starting a family together.

Gray is Juvia's everything, everyone knows that but as she looks at him she's thinking if she's actually ready for the intensity of his feelings for her that was there in his eyes.

Was she ready for the kind of love he's about to give her because it's something she never dreamt of.

Selfless love and devotion. The kind that is always willing to give everything and leave nothing. The kind of love that is willing to sacrifice everything even his own life. Juvia knew that kind because it's the same she has for him and it scares her.

She only wished for him to love her. That's all. She just wanted him to see her as someone more important from being a simple friend and that would be enough but what he's about to give or should she say what he already gave her was something entirely different from what she hoped for.

It's not bad yet not good as well in her opinion.

It's beautiful yet terrifying.

Last night when she woke up and when she saw Gray, she was so happy. When he did everything he did, she's ecstatic. His possessiveness, the way he treated her. All of it. It was wonderful and the kiss he gave her was a hundred times better than what she imagined it would feel like.

It was dream come true but it came with realization that what they have for each other is way too far from a wonderful dream.

Juvia lightly closed her eyes when images of snow covered battle field flashed in her mind.

She's not sure if it's a post war effect that was happening to her. If she's just too traumatized with everything that happened that when she got the time to think about it, all sort of fears starts to eat her up.

What if one day they have to be in the same situation that happened when they fought against Invel? There's no doubt that Gray would do what he did back then over and over again.

The kind of love they have for each other she realized wasn't healthy. It doesn't care about self preservation at all. If it's just her feeling that way towards him, it's fine. She's Juvia Lockser and from the very beginning she's known for being selfless when it comes to the people she love and care about but Gray is a different story.

Gray Fullbuster wasn't that kind of person. Sure he could be selfless at times only thinking of what's good for everyone but he's turning into someone else she doesn't want him to be because of her. He's too selfless to the point he's not even considering his own welfare or what might his friends would think of what he's doing and Juvia don't like that for him. She's the only one he's considering and that's not right.

She doesn't want him to choose her over everything especially not over his own life.

She'd rather have him only as a nakama for the rest of her life than be with him in a romantic way and be the reason for him to make decisions that will cost him his life.

She'd rather keep on dreaming if that would be the case.

When Juvia opened her eyes she was greeted by Gray's handsome smiling face. She tried to smile back but upon seeing the frown that etched on his face Juvia knew it did not reach her eyes. She willed herself not to break in front of him as she finally made a decision that she knew she would regret one day but she's going to do it anyway.

For Gray.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia's silence surprised Gray. It was not the reaction he was expecting from her. He was expecting her to attack him with a big hug while telling him elaborate plans for their wedding but he let it slide when he saw that she's looking at him seriously.

He was thinking maybe she's taking it as seriously as she can because it's something that will decide their future together. So he just watched her with a smile as she stared at him looking like she's thoroughly looking for something on his face.

Gray was actually enjoying his time being scrutinized by her and he made sure all his emotions were there for her to see but something crossed her eyes and her face became oddly serious as she kept on looking at him.

Something's wrong with the way her mood suddenly shifted and the subtle way she distanced herself from him by grabbing a pillow and putting it between them. It may seem nothing but an unconscious gesture but for Gray that's very un-Juvia.

When she closed her eyes he got to see how her posture was tensed and she's clearly controlling something inside her but he tried to convince himself that she's just having some sort of crazy fantasy once more that maybe involved a love rival or something.

But when she opened her eyes again it's not fake smile on her lips that made him frown.

It was the single drop of tear that made his heart painfully skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" he confusedly asked while he dried the tear on her cheek. "Are you not feeling well or d-did I say something?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia must be still dreaming," she mumbled like it could explain her abrupt actions before turning back looking outside the window but with no smile lighting up her face. She looked gloomy actually that reflects the rapid darkening of the clouds covering the sun that was just shining brightly a few seconds ago.

Gray could not believe it. He's pretty sure Juvia saw how much she mean to him when she looked in his eyes but why was she acting differently from what he expected. She's acting like what she saw scared her and she's trying to get away from it.

A painful sensation crossed his chest when a thought popped in his head.

Doesn't she want him anymore? Was he too late making up his mind about starting something wonderful with her?

No!

That can't be!

Juvia loves him and it's not going to go away that fast, won't it?

Call him narcissist or a bastard but he can't just accept that Juvia would go from willingly sacrificing herself for him to not wanting him anymore within a blink of an eye.

That is just so impossible.

It's Juvia and a Juvia not pining over him is a tale that was never heard of before.

Just for once in his life he's willingly taking a step towards something that really scares him because he realized that he's more scared of not being with this amazing girl who crept in his heart. He's baring his everything right before her and she's looking away, nah, he'll have none of it.

He's tired of putting up walls around him because he's scared that anyone who go beyond it and care too much for him will die especially when he return their affection for him. Juvia showed him that she can turn and melt his walls of ice with the force of her love and determination to be with him and still manage to stand beside him fighting for her rights to be where she wanted to be in his life. She made him believe that it's possible for him to care for someone further than just being friends without fearing that she might just disappear. She stayed and not even death had its way from taking her away from him. So why was she now trying to put distance between them?

There's no way he'll just let it pass. He sure as hell will get to the bottom of it and will find out what the hell got into her no matter what. He's known for being a jerk anyway so he'll just have to act like it one more time towards Juvia to know what the hell is going through her mind.

With that in mind his hand moved to cup her face not too gently because when he tried to make her look at him she refused. He had to be a little harsh. "Juvia, look at me," he seriously said.

Reluctantly Juvia looked at him. He saw nothing in her eyes but he won't be fooled. He's way too familiar with that kind of look because he happened to be an expert when it comes to concealing emotions and she's just an amateur. She always wears her emotions on her sleeve and it would be impossible for her to hide anything from him who knew her well.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Tell me and stop looking at me like that. It's starting to piss me off for real."

"Juvia don't know what Gray-sama is—"

There's no way he'll buy that lame reason of her. "Juvia I'm not stupid." Does she really think he won't see that glimmer of fear in her eyes? "We were okay just a few moments ago. You were smiling and then you looked at me and all of a sudden you're acting all weird. That's not the Juvia I know of."

"Gray-sama is acting different too but Juvia's not freaking out over it!"

"And that's the point!" he blurted out. "What happen to your loud fantasies?"

Why the hell are they shouting now?

They were supposed to talk and finally be together and say to each other those three little words that took him a seven year trapped in Tenrou island, a grand magic games to win, a dragon invasion he barely get away alive, he even had to face the corpse of his old man, spent six months living with her while convincing himself he's not yet falling for her allure, another six months trying to convince himself not to think about contacting her or asking if she's doing well, a war and a fight with the darkest foe of all and her almost dying before he finally relented to his feelings and got the balls to admit it and now this?

 _This is bullshit!_

They'd been chasing each other's tail for forever. Can't they just sit down and settle things so they can move forward together hand and hand?

Sure it was his fault that they wasted time and he has no right to complain but he doesn't know what he would do if Juvia won't have him anymore and that's what he's seeing in her eyes. She's suddenly scared to let him in and she's putting up a guard he's having trouble breaking down.

After the war he only got one plan.

Tell her how he feels and finally be with her.

There's no contingency plan if ever she says no because he's not expecting rejection.

 _Damn_. Is that what she's doing? Rejecting him.

Gray had no idea it hurts like hell and it's so frustrating.

How in hell did Juvia managed to get up over and over again after his too many to count rejections?

He knew he's a good for nothing bastard but seriously had no idea that he's a first rate douche bag.

Now he knew what he put her up for the past years and he's starting to hate himself for it. He really is a jerk.

"Sorry, Gray-sama." Juvia's words snapped him out of his spinning thoughts. "Juvia just realized she finally have to wake up from her fantasies."

The hell is she talking about? "Juvia what are you saying? Did I do something? Am I taking it too fast? Tell me." He needed to know why she's saying that.

"Gray-sama must know that there's nothing in this world that Juvia wants more than Gray-sama's love. It's all Juvia wanted to have and been wishing for so long. Juvia really loves Gray-sama." There's nothing in her voice but sincerity when she said those words and it confused Gray even more.

"Then why are you saying things that means otherwise?"

"It's because Juvia witnessed with her own eyes what it's like to be loved by Gray-sama," Juvia's eyes watered with each word that passed her lips. Unlike any of her tears, those tear drops carry so much painful emotions. "Looking into Gray-sama's eyes, Juvia saw what she'd been longing to see. There's really no need to say anything at all because it's there like it's always been but stronger. Much clearer."

Heaving a deep sigh, Juvia stood up from the bed and choose to stand by the window. The gentle wind kissing her skin did a little to make her feel better. "Juvia knows, Gray-sama," she started again. "That night you told Juvia about giving your answer after the battle, Juvia already knew and Juvia was actually looking forward to hear what Gray-sama would say. The sweet words, the first date, the first kiss. Everything. But then Gray-sama did something that scared Juvia so much," she paused to look back at him. "Gray-sama is willing to die for Juvia. If that what it means to be loved by you, Juvia would rather have you turning down all her confessions because Juvia don't want Gray-sama to die because of Juvia."

Gray stared at Juvia in disbelief. "You're beating up yourself with something like that?" he breathed out. "You're scared of what I did for you when on the first place you were as much as willing to die for me. You even gave me blood without thinking what it might do to you!"

Dammit! This is not the kind of conversation Gray imagined he would have with Juvia. It's not supposed to be like that!

"Gray-s—"

"Stop. Don't give me any stupid explanation. I don't need any because I am the one you should listen to. God knows how much I wanted to tell you," he cut her off. Gray got up from the bed and paced back in forth not knowing where to start. "Goodness, Juvia! Your craziness is making me crazy!" he exasperatedly said. "But God knows how much I love your craziness that knows no bound."

There, he said it in the most stupid way and Juvia was just looking at him like she doesn't want to believe what he just said.

"Fuck this," he cursed and closed the distance between in few long strides. If Juvia won't say anything then he'll have to do the talking and put it in her mind that her worries and fear were pointless. He cupped her face in the palm of his hands and seriously looked in her cerulean blue eyes. "I'm not good at things like this but you should listen to me," he said making sure that she's going to hear and know that whatever he's about to say is goddamn serious. "I know I was a jerk – I still am. I always turn you down. I said things that I know that hurt you and I even left you without a word when all what you did for me is to be there by my side when darkness was trying to consume me. You were always there for me cheering me up and always making me feel better and all I ever did was to be a bastard who can't admit what I truly feel because I was scared. I'd always been a coward because my pasts keep on haunting me but you never get tired of showing me what it feels like to have someone who will always be by my side. Why are you giving up now?"

"It's just that thinking of the what ifs is making Juvia so scared that Juvia no longer want to try anything because Gray-sama's life is too important for Juvia."

The Juvia he knew would never even think of not being with him and seeing her just letting her fears consume her was beyond infuriating. It was as exasperating when she said she no longer have the right to love him because she killed his dad when on the first place it was his own weakness that forced her to take matters in her own hands. Didn't she know that he has no idea what he would do with his life without her? "If you are scared of losing me then you should know how terrified I am right now that you are saying you don't want to be with me. Juvia, you are the very reason why I'm breathing right now. I am alive because of you and I won't have it any other way. The things we did for each other were just the proof of how much we fit each other and I just want to with you, spend the rest of my life loving only you. Please." Gray's voice faltered as he tried to keep himself from breaking down into tears. He just wanted to be with her so bad. "Please don't think of the what ifs or anything negative because I only want to think of a future with you. An us facing the world together as one."

There's nothing else that he wanted but that and he thought it's the same thing with her. She's the only constant thing in his life for the past years and he wanted it to stay that way even though he knew he did not deserve someone as wonderful as her. "You always think of me first before yourself even now. I know you're scared for me more than for yourself but I want you to be brave for us and stay with me even if I don't deserve someone like you. You're too good for me but I can't help but be selfish. I know it's too much to ask for you to forget about your fears and stay with me but still I want to be with you even if I know someone like you deserve someone who is so much better than me. Juvia, don't give on us. Not now that we're finally on the right track. Give us a chance. Be with me. Be my girl and let's give it a try."'

He had given her his answer and now it's hers that will decide what will happen to them and its damn frightening looking at her eyes full of doubts.

"Gray-sama," she called out his name in a very sad voice that he's pretty sure she's gonna turn him down. "Are you really sure that you want to be with Juvia?"

"Of course I am," he breathed out not taking his eyes off her. "I want to have that kind of life you always talk about. A house where we will start our family and live happily. Children of our own that looks like the perfect combination of the two of us. Me going home to you after every mission." She already have it all plan in her head a long time ago and he just want it to happen already. "I want to give you the family you never have and the family I always wanted to have. I want a life wherein a crazy yet so beautiful woman like you will always drive me insane, happy and contented."

A sob escaped Juvia's lips and Gray thought he just made her even more upset but when she hugged him he knew she finally hear him out. "Gray-sama is so cruel," Juvia cried and oddly she's not making any flood. "When Juvia was giving all her heart to Gray-sama his always turning Juvia down and now that Juvia just want to remain friends Gray-sama won't give it either!"

Scratching his head, Gray let out a chuckle while his other hand wrapped around Juvia's waist. "I'm sorry. I really am a jerk. I just can't give you that one. I can't be just friends with you anymore. That won't be right for us any longer. I want to be your man who has all the rights to have and hold you for the rest of my life. The one who will cherish you as long as we both live. The one who will be there by your side no matter what. Someone who can call you his and no one else's. I love you that freaking much Juvia of my heart," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

Juvia looked up on him and Gray smiled at her when he saw that doubts no longer clouded her beautiful eyes. She still looked like she's not sure but he knew she's no longer thinking of not being with him. "Does Gray-sama really love Juvia that much?" he smiled and nodded at cute way she asked him that. "That's not what it looked like earlier when everyone is here."

"What?"

"Gray-sama seemed so embarrassed when our friends asked you about what you were doing with Juvia."

If Gray didn't know that Juvia was just trying to divert their conversation into something lighter he would have face palmed with what she said. "It's not like that. I'm not embarrassed. I was just trying to explain to them that what they were thinking were wrong because you clearly gave them the wrong idea and you even mentioned Gajeel doing something nasty with us. And give me a break, baring myself to you is completely different from letting everyone else know what I am like when I'm with you. Being open is more like your thing anyway. As long as you know how I feel, it's enough for me. I don't care if they all went nuts out of curiosity."

Well he was a little shy about the two of them only because it's still all new to him but there's no way he'll ever be embarrass about being with Juvia ever again.

Juvia did not say anything. She just rested her head on his chest. He knew she understands. She always does.

"What are you thinking now?" he asked, his hand deftly caressing her blue locks.

"Everything."

"Juvia—"

"Juvia is still scared," she admitted. Her arms around him tightened. "Juvia don't want Gray-sama to ever think of hurting himself because of Juvia."

"Let's make a promise the," he proposed. "No matter what happen, even in the direst of the situation, we will always choose to live. Dying for each other should never be our option again. We will live for each other instead. No more suicide. No more ending our own life."

"Hai!"

"Now," he gently pushed her and cupped her face again. "Is there anything else you want me to swear in Mavis name? Say it already because there's only one thing I wanna do right now."

"What is Gray-sama talking about?" Juvia innocently asked.

Gray just smirked before claiming Juvia's lips in one sweet kiss. The moment their lips touched Gray knew they are to stay together as it's supposed to be.

Kami! This woman will be the death of him but he's not planning to die yet because the feeling of his lips against hers was just divine. He had kissed her more than a few times but each time he kisses her he can't help but crave for more.

The sweet taste of her lips was something he can let himself be addicted to. It can easily be his drug and he's more than willing to succumb to its influence.

When Juvia opened her mouth to give more access he enthusiastically slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The moan Juvia made only fuelled his desire to be more intimate with her in every possible way. His hands slipped from her back down to her butt and effortlessly lifted her up while till kissing her.

In his head Gray was thinking how truth it was that the more you hide your feelings for someone the more you fall for them because he's currently deeply in love with the woman he thought would never be more than just his nakama. Now he can't even imagine losing her.

"I love you," he panted when their lips parted before he kissed her one more time, deeper and more aggressive. "I love you so damn much!" he said in between sucking and biting her lower lips like his very life depended on it. "Thank you for coming to my life and splashing it with all your crazy love confession that melted down my walls. Thank you for loving me even though I'm such a jerk."

Juvia moaned when Gray's lips travelled down her neck and he suckled her skin. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up gasping when Gray leaned back and they ended up on her infirmary bed with her on top of him.

Her face flushed when she felt his hand touching and squeezing her bottoms while he's still kissing her neck. "G-Gray-sama… Ahhhh."

"Hmmmm," he hummed mindlessly. "I love you," he said again when his kissed went up to her earlobe and he started nipping her there making her shiver and a tingling sensation started to rose from the fit of her stomach. "I love you, Juvia."

"Ahhhh… Kami, Juvia loves you too," she breathlessly said when one of his hand went under his shirt that she's still wearing. She opened her eyes that she didn't know she closed when he stopped kissing her and she felt him smiling against her skin.

"That's more like it," he chuckled. "I thought I have to go further before I hear you say you love me."

"Huh?" She was definitely clueless what he was saying about but Juvia realized what he was saying her face turned crimson red. "Gray-sama!"

"What?"

"Gray-sama is such a pervert!"

Gray laughed pulling her close to him. "That's rich coming from the one who always said we're going to have thirty or more babies."

"That was just in Juvia's imagination!"

"We can make that a reality," he teased to Juvia's chagrin.

"There's no way Juvia can actually give birth that many times."

"That's possible if we start making now and we should consider about having twins to make it a little faster on getting the number you want." Gray's laughter filled the room when Juvia hit him on the chest before getting off of him. "Where are you going?" he asked grabbing her arm and pulling her back but she refused to turn to him so he just hugged her from behind, his face buried on her neck.

"Away from perverted Gray-sama," she huffed. "Juvia didn't know Gray-sama could be like this."

"Why? Am I not allowed to say such things to my girlfriend?"

"Juvia don't remember agreeing to be Gray-sama's girlfriend." Juvia smiled when she felt Gray went rigid and his arms around her tensed. Exactly what she expected and she could just imagine his shadowed face. She gently removed his hand around her and faced him. "Juvia don't remember agreeing to be Gray-sama's girlfriend," she repeated. "Yet."

"Wha—"

Juvia put her finger on his lips when Gray tried asking her what she means. She gently tilted his head with her hands as she straddled him. "Gray," she said dropping the sama and looking directly in his eyes. "I love you."

Even before he could say anything and all worries and fears set aside she sealed his lips with hers and he was just more than happy to respond.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Outside the infirmary room, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy have their ears attached to the closed door and were trying to hear what's going on inside while Wendy Marvell with her dragon slayer enhanced hearing was trying to convince them to leave already. The young girl, as happy as she could be for Gray and Juvia finally getting together, knew that the sound she's hearing from inside the room was something not suitable for her age.

On the other hand, Natsu Dragneel was just leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and a smile was on his lips. Obviously he also heard everything and he's happy for his best friend.

Natsu knew Gray and he knew of how he feels for Juvia too. The two of them kinda had a talk after they defeated Avatar where he beat the shit out of him for leaving the water mage and Gray's fist made sure he understands that he didn't mean what he did with Juvia.

At least all is settled between the two of them and like Wendy he knew it's time to leave. Whatever was happening behind that closed door, it's something they should not pry on.

He opened one of his eyes and his gaze settled on the blonde still trying to hear anything. Luce, let's go. Whatever you want to know about what's going on in there, Juvia will surely rub it on your face the first chance she got," he said with a toothy grin. "Let's go back to the guild hall. I'm starving."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Outside the infirmary building another dragon slayer, the one with long black hair and crimson eyes, was also eavesdropping below the window of Juvia Lockser's room.

Gajeel Redfox was casually leaning on the wall while Levy Mcgarden was fussing over him on why they were outside when what he said when he asked her to go there was to visit Juvia. How are they supposed to know her well being if they're not going to get inside?

The Iron dragon slayer heard everything and aside from the gross conversation about Gray's obvious desire to be extremely intimate with his best friend he's quite impressed with the resident stripper of Fairy Tail. He never knew Gray could actually say all the mushy stuffs he said and he's happy for Juvia.

Seemed like there will be no more dark clouds and gloomy rain for his friend for good.

 _You do know what you were doing when you dragged my ass to join Fairy Tail, Rain Woman. Gihi, now we're both happy,_ he thought with a smile before looking down on his shrimp. "Let's go. Juvia doesn't need any visitors right now," he said taking Levy's hand and gently pulling her away from that place where his best friend no longer needed him to standby and make sure Gray Fullbastard won't do anything stupid.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Done!_**

 ** _This chapter went through a lot and I hoped you liked it._**

 ** _Tell me what you think of it by dropping a review below._**

 ** _You know I love you,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _Please do excuse any error._**


	6. Chapter 6

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Lying flat on his back with eyes wide open, Gray was staring blankly on his ceiling. It's the middle of the night and sleep seemed to be too elusive for him. He'd been trying to catch some sleep –even just a wink of it – for more than two hours and there he was, still wide awake.

He's finally back in his apartment which was fortunately wasn't that ruined after the war and only needed some mending here and there. Juvia got out of the infirmary couple of days ago and she's back in her own dorm to his disappointment.

It's not like he's not happy that she's finally back in good health. He's just being grumpy he can't be with her all the time now that she's back in Fairy Hills. As much as he wanted to go and visit her there, he knew better than anyone not to sneak in in that place. He and Natsu may had been able to do that trick once but only because it was Erza who let them in. If he tried that now he might end up a dead man.

That's the reason why he can't sleep. He already missed Juvia's presence around him. He'd been too used being with her and very close to her that now he can't stand being away from her.

The other night he was able to sleep since he was too tired from repairing his own house but tonight he can't even close his eyes without seeing Juvia's face or imagining how good it was to kiss and touch her.

They haven't seen each other more than a day since the war ended and that was literally the first time they were apart since. Thanks to the female mages of their guild who threw a party in the girl's dorm for Juvia's recovery and whatever excuses they got to have that pajama party.

Frustrated, he slammed his palms on his face. "Dammit! What the hell did you do to me Juvia!" he blurted out in the darkness like he could actually get an answer from the empty space in front of him.

Jeez, now he's talking to himself. He must be really losing his sanity.

Scared for his own mental state he quickly grabbed the compact Lacrima device on his bedside table which happened to be the first thing he forced Warren to give him after he lost the first one he got from Erza during the war.

He quickly dialed up and waited for someone to pick up the line and within a few seconds he heard her sweet voice. "Gray-sama?"

"Hey," he greeted with a smile like Juvia could actually see him. "Were you sleeping already?" Damn, he's acting like a loser talking to his crush for the first time. He felt silly but the good kind of silly if that actually exist.

He heard shuffling of sheets before she responded. "Not really. Juvia was just about to go to bed. Is everything okay Gray-sama? Why did you call?"

"Am I not allowed to call?"

"Of course not!" Juvia hurriedly said. "It's just that its late and you're supposed to be sleeping already."

"That's the point," he breathed out. "I can't sleep," he added like a child whining about not getting his favorite toy. "I can't even close my eyes without seeing your face. What the hell did you do to me? Did you once again tried to use some love potion and this time you actually got something that worked?"

"Gray-sama!" Gray almost chuckled with how horrified Juvia sounded if he wasn't in a foul mood. He could actually imagine her with wide eyes looking offended in a very cute way. "Why would you even say that? Juvia quit trying to use those things a long time ago!"

He knew that. Juvia gave up using potions to make him fall in love with her because she finally accepted it that no love potion from God-knows-where she gets it will ever actually work.

That and the fact that it's pretty obvious she no longer need those to have him wrap around her little fingers. All she has to do is tell him what she wanted and he'll move heaven and earth to give it to her on a whimp.

Heaving a deep sigh Gray finally gave up thinking that he's going insane or something. "I miss you." That's the simple reason why he can't sleep. He missed everything about her that calm his senses whenever they were together.

It's strange how all his fears disappear whenever Juvia was around and he's like a madman thinking all the bad things that could happen if she's not in his sight. Juvia is now his everything. She's the embodiment of what is dear and important to him and his only fear is losing her. Maybe that's one more reason why he didn't like it that she's not with him. Deep in his being he's scared that she might suddenly disappear.

But he knew that won't happen. It will never happen he'll make sure of that.

There was silence in the other line and for a moment he was worried that something happened to Juvia until he heard her squealed like an excited banshee but at least she was smart enough to put away the Lacrima or else his ear would be ringing for quite a good time. She must be back in her little Lala Land again with what he said.

Seriously, anything sweet she heard or whatever could always send her senselessly daydreaming.

He had to wait a minute or two before he heard her calm down. "Sorry about that Gray-sama."

A smile broke on his lips. "Don't you think by now I'm perfectly used to it? And don't freak out. I mean it in a good way."

"Juvia won't freak out," she said but he could clearly imagine her cute pout and damn if he don't want to kiss her right there and then. He knew he should have really considered offering her to live with him again in his apartment.

It's not something they'd never done before anyway. It would be like just continuing their living arrangement before he had to infiltrate Avatar.

That idea seemed so good and and tempting but he knew if he said it Juvia would do it in a blink but then wouldn't it be wrong that she's just going to do it because he said so?

"Juvia misses you too, Gray-sama." Her sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I can't sleep too because I miss your arms around me and Juvia's Gray-sama doll is not enough to make Juvia feel warm and cozy like it used to."

People thought Gray would freak out once he knew Juvia got a collection of merchandise and what-nots with his face on it but he actually already expected that from her. She's the type who would actually do that so hearing that she's sleeping with a Gray doll didn't sound so crazy anymore.

What made him frown was the idea that a doll gets to cuddle with her and not the real him. But who was he to talk when he himself is cuddling with a poor imitation of his girlfriend?

On his side was the body pillow Juvia gave him and just like what she said, it's not enough. It's soft and comfy sure, but Juvia's real body is softer and warm and he can't actually make out with a pillow until he falls asleep!

He grabbed the said body pillow and hugged it tightly but it's just not enough. "Urgh! This is so annoying!" he harshly breathed out. "I badly want to touch and kiss you right now!"

He could hear Juvia letting out a deep breath on the other line. "Juvia wants that too," she said in an almost whisper way.

Out of nowhere an image of her with her eyes closed and biting her own lips popped in his head and the effect was instant. He could feel hot blood running in his veins and his fingers twitched in anticipation to caress her skin.

Gray closed his own eyes and almost groaned when the image in his head became more vivid. Damn! That's it! He won't survive the night without seeing her. "Screw it! I'll see you in a while. I'm on my way to your dorm."

He quickly stood up and grabbed a random shirt from the heap on the foot of the bed and hastily put it on, took a pair of jeans from his closet and was out of his apartment door even before Juvia could say something.

"G-Gray-sama wha—"

"Prepare an overnight bag or something. I'm picking you up. Let's spend the night at my place because I certainly can't stay in your room."

Gray knew he's being a jerk deciding for Juvia to stay with him without asking her if she wanted to but he just want to be with her and it's not like she's going to say no. He could actually hear her moving around in her room.

"Juvia can say, Gray-sama really missed Juvia." She teasingly said as he heard a door creaking open. Must be her closet or it could be her bathroom because her voiced echoed when she spoke again. "Should Juvia wear something sexy to please her darling Gray?"

"I'd appreciate that if you won't go diving under the covers once I started to undress you," he snorted that made her giggle. The last time they tried to go beyond heavy making out in the infirmary Juvia almost fainted out of embarrassment that's why he's taking it a step at a time.

Years ago he wouldn't have believed anyone who would ever tell him that Juvia could be shy in the bedroom with all her wild and sometimes lewd imagination and baby making plan but he had proven that she's just all bark and no bite.

Even how tempted he was to go all the way with Juvia– Mavis knows how much control he had to summon – he decided that he won't push it. He'll only have her when she's completely ready and when the time and place is right.

"Juvia's fine with a lot of touching Gray-sama and a sexy pair of lingerie could actually help us set the mood for quite a lot of touching," she retorted.

"I don't need to set the mood if I want to touch you. I'd been depriving myself of such privilege for a long time so I'll touch whatever I can touch enthusiastically," he replied taking a turn in a corner that leads the path to Fairy hills. His footsteps were quick and he'll be there in no time. "I'll be in your doorstep in about ten minutes or so."

"I'll be down there waiting for you!" Juvia cheerfully said as he heard a sound of zipping zipper.

 **ΩΩΩ**

A happy smile was adorning Juvia's face as she closed her room door behind her. Hanging on her right shoulder was a small overnight bag. She can't believe she's living Fairy Hills in the middle of the night so she could spend the night with her Gray-sama.

It's a dream come true!

But Juvia can't help but be nervous. It would be the first time she would be able to get inside Gray's apartment. Sure they lived together before but the closest she got to his home in Magnolia was about a hundred meters away from his front door during the time she was stalking him. She never dared to get any closer than that because even her knew what privacy means.

She was about to descend the stairs when a voice startled her from behind. "Where could you possibly going at this hour, Juvia?"

"Cana-san! You scared Juvia!"

The brunette laughed at her reaction. "I knew I did but I was calling you and you seemed not to hear me."

"You were?"

Cana nodded before pointing at her bag. "Where are you going?"

"Gray-sama called and asked Juvia to go to his place," she answered. "Ho w about Cana-san? Are you going somewhere?"

A suggestive smile tugged the sides of the other woman's lips. "I see you two were only apart for more than twenty four hours and Gray can no longer stand being away from you," she chuckled. "I knew he would be like that once he finally got the ball be in a relationship with you."

Juvia just smiled. There's really nothing she could say to that. Cana had always been one of those who truly cheered for her to be with Gray and she's among those she got close first after she joined the guild.

"Do you need someone to walk you to Gray's apartment?"

Juvia shook her head. "Gray-sama is in his way to pick Juvia up."

Cana's smile turned into a smirk. "I see he's the thoughtful type of a boyfriend." She said. "How I wish Laxus could learn something from him. I swear that idiot only know how to act thoughtful when he knew I'm not in the mood to screw him."

"Laxus-san?" Juvia's eyes widened. "Cana-san and Laxus-san?"

"Well," Cana just shrugged. "We are kind of seeing each other but not that seriously. That man has a thing for my—"

Before Cana could finish what she was saying, the Lacrima device in Juvia's hand started beeping. "Sorry Cana-san. Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is already outside. I have to go now but I would love to hear the rest of the story some other time."

"Sure," the card mage said and waved her goodbye. "Enjoy yourself but don't forget that you're still too young, so use protection if you know what I mean!"

Juvia's face flushed but she chooses to ignore Cana's remarks. She hurriedly went down the stairs and out of the dorm's front door.

It was quite dark outside and a little too cold, too. She saw Gray standing a few feet away from the front door with a scowl on his face. "What took you so long and why are you not answering your device?"

She tiptoed and pecked on his lips first when she got close to him before giving him an answer. "Sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia saw Cana-san and we were just chatting a little."

Gray hummed and took the bag she was carrying. "I bet she's teasing you, saying all the inappropriate things." He knew his friend. Cana could be too full of unsuitable suggestions.

"Not really," she depended. "She was just telling something about her and Laxus-san."

"What about him?"

"If Juvia got it right they are kind of a couple now," she uncertainly said. "What do you think, Gray-sama?"

"Laxus don't strike me as someone who do relationship," he replied wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "But if they half as happy as I am with you then I think they are okay together."

"So Gray-sama is happy with Juvia?" she beamed.

"I wouldn't be here picking you up in the middle of the night if I'm not," he said matter of fact. "And know what will make me even happier? If we can go back in my place as quickly as possible because I wanna know what you're wearing under that dress of yours."

"Gray-sama!"

His laughers filled the silent night and it was joined by Juvia's soft giggles.

It would be such a long night, Juvia thought to herself.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _After quite a long battle with my own ideas FINALLY! Something made sense for me and I hope you liked it guys!_**

 ** _Tell me your opinion by dropping a review below!_**

 ** _Love Lots,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Why do you want to go on a different job? Didn't I tell you last night that Erza found a request where you can tag along with us again?" Gray Fullbuster's irritated voice boomed in the guild hall as he looked viciously on the job request his blunnete girlfriend just showed him. There was a deep frown etched on his face and a dark shadow covering his eyes.

It seemed like whatever Juvia Lockser was showing him did not please Gray one bit. It's one of those times that the water mage actually did something that royally pissed the ice mage.

And that's actually a big news as of recently since nothing could actually tick off the resident stripper of Fairy Tail after getting in a relationship with Juvia. Well, from time to time he still get embarrassed when being teased but he's been more tolerant and okay with the guild's cat calling and teasing about his frozen heart melting away with the help of Juvia's undying love and devotion.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was well aware that the two strong mages are now a couple and from the day they became official they could be barely be seen apart and contrary to what everyone expected, it wasn't Juvia who was always clinging to the ice mage. It was Gray who was always with the water mage wherever she goes.

Not exactly to the point that he's all touchy and feely, that's still Juvia's thing, but Gray do like it when the water mage is always just within reach or at least somewhere within eyesight or anywhere he can easily go and check on her anytime he wants. It's the way he wanted it ever since they finally got together and from his understanding Juvia was fine with it if not overly happy that she's always with her Gray-sama.

Since the war ended and all the wounded and injured fully recovered, everyone in the guild had been busy fulfilling job request that came filing up to their request board. Because of the war the demand for mages increased and Gray prefer to do his chosen job with none other than his new girlfriend and sometimes with his team but still with Juvia tagging along with them. That had been their set up for more than two months.

Now, he could not understand why she came up to him holding a different job request that she wanted to do with Gajeel on the same day that they are supposed to go on the job Erza has chosen for their team the other day.

Though the Job Request she showed her ain't that complicated – it's actually just a simple scouting mission in a ruined temple –but his brain can't just stop conjuring all bad scenarios that could happen if Juvia is not with him.

A stubborn look was in Juvia's eyes as she held firm on the Job Request. "Gray-sama, Juvia told you already. I wanted to go on a mission with Gajeel-kun because it's been like forever since Juvia and Gajeel-kun went on a job together. It's not like Juvia is going on a suicide mission."

Bad choice of words.

Suicide ain't that pleasing to his ears because it reminds Gray of really bad memories and it's not helping with his thinning temper. Juvia can see how he's losing his cool and she has to be firm with her decision not to tag along with his team's mission anymore if it really does not require her ability as a water mage. She doesn't want to feel like his teammates were the ones adjusting for the two them trying to find a job request where she would be useful and not a burden.

Two years ago it was her dream to always be with the man she loves and she still does but she knew for a fact that's an impossible thing. She just can't always tag along with Team Natsu because she still respect each and every single member of it even her known love rival. She knew that by always tagging along with them she's somehow invading their working environment. Well, she's always useful and helpful but she do know that her help is not always necessary and the fact that the amount of rewards each member of team Natsu gets decreased when she tag along because they had to divide it into six instead of five and there's still Happy and Carla they had to think of because though they're not humans but still are mages capable of contributing their effort in doing job requests.

If there's one thing she learned from the past and recent events that happened in their lives, it's that things don't always go the way a person wanted it to be. She might be the number one stalker in Fiore but she do know her own boundaries. There are just times that she can't be in the same picture as Gray and vice versa.

They are two mages that might love each other but still has to live their own life. That's one thing they need to work on if they want their relationship to last. Aside from love they need to trust each other and be confident that whatever happens, at the end of the day they'll still have each other.

Sure they trust each other. That had been proven a lot of times but Juvia can feel that the fear in Gray's heart kept on finding a way to fog all his better judgments when it comes to her.

Funny that she's the one thinking all those things but it's best to say that throughout all the hardship Juvia had to face in her life she matured even just a little and became more sensible. In the few times she witnessed how far Gray would go to protect her she realized that it's for the best if they're not always fighting together.

But Gray's not happy with that.

He preferred the not so sensible but still reliable Juvia. He wanted her to be always with him that way he won't have any trouble making sure she's safe but that's actually one more reason why Juvia, more than ever, was trying her best to be as rational as possible when it comes to doing missions with Gray.

When they're together she's barely doing anything because he's always freaking out that she might get hurt.

One might think that Gray has gone crazy with love that he's having trouble being away from Juvia but when both of them consulted Porlyusica the other week about he's seemingly getting worse paranoia, the old woman simply said that it's just some post traumatic effect of the war. The old healer even told them that the best way to get over it is to actually stay away from each other and face the reality that nothing bad would happen if Gray is not with Juvia. She made her point clear by shouting those words on his face and throwing him out of her house with a broom and an instruction to Juvia to do something to help her boyfriend.

Gray's dark eyes settled on the determined face of his girlfriend when he remembered what the old woman said and realization get into him. "Are you doing this to help me get over with my trauma?" Well that's nothing new for her to do. She always does whatever she think would be best for him without considering herself. He should have known that by now, but dark thoughts just kept taunting his mind.

But he's not the only one trying to ward off nasty thoughts.

Letting out a deep sigh, Juvia folded the job request in her hand. "Gray-sama could say that," she mumbled not looking in his eyes. "And Juvia really wants to go on a job with her best friend." That's the best excuse she could come up with without making him even more worried. Gray's already dealing with his own fears and there's no need to have him thinking about her own.

Of course she wanted to be with him all the time but they are mages and she's Juvia Lockser, the Rain Woman – Juvia of the Great Ocean, she do things on her own even way back in her Phantom Lord's day. Jose trained her to be strong and independent and Gray always fussing over her makes her feel useless. Team Natsu has their own working system and Juvia and Gajeel has their own. It's true that in the past Juvia always asked Gray to go on jobs with her as part of her operation make Gray-sama fall in love with Juvia but most of her jobs were done with Gajeel and Lily, sometimes with Levy or several times alone. She is more than capable.

"Look Gray-sama," she sighed again and that time she was looking straight in his eyes. "Juvia knows you don't like it but we have to do this. I don't know if it makes you feel like I'm ignoring your concern but Juvia is just trying to make things more normal for us. Just like the way things were before Fairy Tail disbanded where we all have our own businesses to mind."

Feeling tired and exasperated, Gray looked around him and found some of their guild mates curiously watching them. He sighed again. "Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked not waiting for her to answer. He took her hand and guided her in one of the rooms in the guild.

An amused smile curled the side of his lips when he realized that it's the same room where he and Juvia stayed in for his one day punishment after the Grand Magic Games. That felt like a thousand years ago. Back then he was still cringing at the thought of being alone with her and there he is now, holding her hand so gently – so afraid of hurting her in any way or form. So scared to lose her.

They sat down on the bench near the window and his arm automatically wrapped around her shoulder. When they're alone like that, he got no problem being so close and intimate.

"Tell me," he said almost like a whisper as he buried his face on the crook of her neck. "Why are you really doing this?" he's pretty sure there's more to it than what she was telling him. he knew her but he can't exactly point out what's beating her up. "Am I really being a handful?"

"Gray-sam—"

"I knew I had been acting out. I'm way too much protective but I just can't help it. My brain won't just stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen to you." If it's his choice he no longer want to b paranoid but it's just so hard. "Before I was too scared to love because I thought everyone I love would always end up dead. It's no different now. I'm too scared to be away from you because I might not see you again. I just can't lose you Juvia."

"And I thought we already talked about not dying and continue living for each other," she replied, her hand deftly combing his tousled hair.

"But—"

"Trust me, Gray," she seriously said dropping the sama. "I knew what I'm doing. It's for the best for the both of us." She knew it would hard but it's what they need. "You might think that Juvia suddenly changed after we finally got into relationship but no. I still want to be always with you but first we have to overcome our fears and being for a while from time to time is the best solution. We have to see for ourselves that nothing bad will happen."

He said nothing and they could only hear their breathing filling the silent room.

The war might be over but the horror and doubts it left was pretty much overwhelming. They both have to admit that even how hard they try; the fear of losing each other is just too strong to ignore.

"I love you," Gray said after a while, his hot breath fanning Juvia's neck. "I'm sorry if I'm making it hard for you. I'm really such a jerk."

Her hand that was caressing his hair halted and Juvia moved to touch his face. "I love you, too. Always have and always will," Juvia murmured. "Let's just get this over with. We both have to face the fears that the war left deep within. Juvia has to prove to herself that she's no burden for Gray-sama and Gray-sama has to prove that nothing bad will happen to Juvia even if we're not together at all times."

"Fine," he breathed out. "Let's get this done. I won't ask you to always tag along with my team even though I know it will be torture being away from you. You can go on jobs with metal face but please be very careful."

"Juvia is always careful." She replied still touching his face and tracing patterns on his cheek. "It's Gray-sama that needs to be careful not from enemies but from possible love rivals. Don't you dare try to look at any other girls."

Gray's brow shoots up. "What even made you think I'll try to look at other girls?"

"Just making sure."

From burying his face on her neck, Gray moved away a little to look at Juvia's eyes. "I won't even think about looking at other girls. Just thinking what you would do to them if did is already making my head hurts," he snorted. "And I actually don't need those girls you kept on thinking about. I'm very much contented to only have you because you are more than enough."

If it wasn't for the seriousness in Gray's eyes when he said those words Juvia would be squealing loud enough for the whole Magnolia to hear out of happiness with what she heard. But he contained herself not wanting to ruin the mood.

She could still see uncertainty in her beloved's eyes and she has to convince him that it's what is good for them. "I'll be very careful Gray-sama. You don't have to worry."

"I'll believe you once you're back safely," he said.

"Fine," she said smiling a little. "And once we're both back from our missions we can go find a short quest that we can do alone," she added sounding enthusiastically. "Just the two of us and afterwards we can go straight for an out of town trip, what does Gray-sama think?"

Finally Gray smiled a genuine smile as he pinched Juvia's nose. "Sounds like a plan."

ΩΩΩ

Hi guys! It's been a while since I last updated this story and I want to know what you think of what I did here by dropping a review below. I kinda really need to know your opinion so if it's not too much to ask from you, please review so I'll know where I will take this story though I'm half way done with the next two chapters.

And kindly forgive me if there are lots of errors here and there in this update. I'm still having trouble writing lately but I'm doing my best.

And by the way, I'm thinking about continuing Betrayal since I already wrote 900 words for its next chapter but I'm just not sure who I will ship with Juvia after what happened with her, Gray and Erza. I hope you can help me with that.

I got three options:

1.Sting (I just think he's hot)

2.Rogue (he's my second favorite male character out of all FT characters)

3.Jellal (Well, someone said Baby Juvi should end up with him)

Help me choose please!!!

Love lots!

Y.N.A


	8. Chapter 8

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ **Hi guys! I just want to say thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciated it and your positive response to what I wrote for the previous chapter motivated me a lot to still write an update though all I want to do after work is to sleep and rest and watch more anime. And now here's an update for all of you. ENJOY!**_

 **ΩΩΩ**

Being an ice mage, Gray Fullbuster definitely loved the cold. It's a constant part of him and very important to the nature of his magic. The cold is something he really appreciated and always wanted. It always calmed and helped him think properly but not at that moment as he was lying on his sleeping bag in their camp in the middle of nowhere wide awake with his mind travelling a thousand miles back in Magnolia where he last saw his girlfriend leaving for her own quest with the Iron Dragon Slayer idiot whom she called her best friend.

It's still a mystery to him how those two became best friend. Sure they were both members of Phantom Lord before, but that's not reason enough. They are the complete opposite of each other. They seriously have nothing in common aside from their mutual craziness at some point.

Well, maybe being crazy is enough qualification to be someone's best friend. It is sure enough to make someone fall in love.

Gray sighed closing his eyes. He can't believe the kind of thoughts going on in his head. He himself is going crazy! He must be really losing his wits after days of not having proper sleep and it's not because of his current quest with his friends at all.

Not a minute passed and his eyes were wide open again. It's pointless to close them at all as memories of Juvia's smiling face greeted his mind's eye every time he closed his eyes. He kept on seeing her and it's just making him miss her more

He sees her every time he closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes the reality that she's not there with him hits him like a physical blow and the cold night was just making it worse.

Every caress of the harsh frigid air on his bare chest only reminds him that Juvia wasn't there with him to warm him with her smiles and silly antics that he loves so much. He can't just reach out to her to feel her calming presence. She's somewhere else away from him. Probably thinking of him too. Maybe somewhere out there she's thinking of him too and if she does it won't be such a big news. He knew how he's always what she's thinking of, the way she's all he could think about.

Well, he must just really going mad or maybe going through what other people called withdrawal because he no longer know what it's like to be away from Juvia for more than twenty four hours.

Theyhad been inseparable the past couple of months and for him she was like a cure to all his dark thoughts. A drug he badly needed to keep his sanity after all the tragedy he went trough his life and without her he felt like a fish out of the water not knowing how to breathe and 's as if someone robbed him of the ability to live a life without Juvia.

Irritated with his sappy thoughts, Gray grabbed the shirt he discarded a while ago and quickly put it on. He stood up deciding to take a walk to ease some tension from his tired body. He knew he won't be able to sleep anyway and if he does he would just wake up calling Juvia's name because his nightmares never really liked to leave him alone. He's stressing himself to the point of mental exhaustion just because the two of them were not together.

All his demons come alive when he's at his weakest. When he's sleeping and his thoughts were unguarded.

It's been like that for more than a week.

A week without assurance that the woman he loves more than his own life is safe and just within his reach.

It's been that long since he last saw Juviaand it's been that long that he'd been constantly thinking how she's doing. He kept on thinking if she's safe and if her mission had gone well.

There had been no words from her since their quest started and it's starting to bother him and his constant nightmare weren't helping his situation.

Gray badly wantsto know how Juvia is and it's not healthy for him anymore. He'd been depriving himself of sleep and he knew once Juvia learned about it, she'll fuss over him, will give him an earful about not properly taking care of himself and will eventually blame herself thinking that she's really not good for him.

That's the least he needed.

Making Juvia feel bad is something he really doesn't want to do. He already made her feel that way a thousand times and more and there's no way he'll allow himself to do that again in any way.

Now that the world is no longer in danger, saving it was no longer his priority. The one on top of his list of what matters most is Juvia's happiness.

Just her happiness. Nothing else.

 **ΩΩΩ**

When morning came the rest of team Natsu was well aware that one of them had a rough night _again_. It was pretty obvious on the bags under Gray's eyes that he wasn't able to get a good sleep once more.

Aside from he's looking like a zombie, Gray was obviously spacing out and not listening to his team's conversation and even Natsu finally gave up after several failed attempts of picking fight with the ice mage. There's just no point in trying to engage someone into something that he seemed not to hear at all to the Dragon Slayer's chagrin.

The fire mage just made a disgusted face after saying something that he was sure would make Gray lose his cool if he was actually trying to listen to him.

Natsu, knew why his friend was acting like that thus he chooses to say something that he knew would actually make him talk one last time. "So, ice prick, what was Juvia up lately" he asked as if testing the waters."Did she finally get tired of following your sorry ass that's why she got into a job with metal face instead of you?"

"Natsu!" Lucy's reprimanding voice hissed from behind the Dragon Slayer. She knew Gray was not in the mood and Natsu's just making it worse. But to their surprise Gray just gave Natsu a bored look and continued walking without even knowing exactly where they were going.

They'd been scouting that forest for days now trying to look for a group of thieves that had been pestering a nearby village. It's a pretty easy job if only they knew where they should start looking instead of blindly wandering.

A vein popped on Natsu's forehead. He's really not a person with long patience and Gray is burning what's left of it down to nothing. "Maybe that's why she no longer want to tag along!" Natsu all but shouted not caring at all if Erza, who was behind them, will be pissed with his behavior or if who was staring dagger at him, was trying to kill him with her glares. He had enough of Gray's I-can't-be-in-a-good-mood-without-Juvia drama! "You're acting like a damned pussy! Who wants to be with someone like that?"

Seriously? Does getting into a relationship could turn someone into such a dysfunctional person? It surely affects Gray that much into Natsu's opinion and he's not having it. "Stop acting so dismal just because your girlfriend is not around, you underwear prince. Even if I am Juvia I won't stick around you anymore because you are acting so unlike the Gray we used to know."

Gray's hands balled into fist and his footsteps halted. There was a dark shadow covering his eyes when he looked at his pink haired friend. "Will you quit sticking your butt where it's not wanted, flame brain?" he snarled. He already had a talk with Juvia and he won't have it again specially with Natsu. He had enough of he's acting differently and so unlike him and it's not like he's not trying to put his act together. It's just not that easy! "You ain't got to talk coz you don't understand a thing how I'm feeling right now!" Even he himself could not explain why he's acting like that. It's not like that it's what he wants.

"Oh really?" Natsu huffed also stopping and facing the ice mage. "Like how I don't understand that you were scared of letting anyone so close to you before because you're afraid that anyone you'll love will die? And now you're scared of being away with the love of your life after years of pushing her away because you are afraid something might happen? When will you stop being such a scared cat?"

"Easy for you to say because you are not the one feeling what I'm feeling!" Gray retorted reaching the end of his patience. "How will you know when you're not the one having all the nightmares and feeling all the dread that something would go wrong with the world again and you will just wake up with all that you have gone into nothing!?"

"You think I don't know all those shits you're blabbering about?" Natsu's eyes squinted into slit as he came face to face with Gray. "You're more stupid than I thought droppy eyes!" how can he not know that Natsu knew all those horrible things he was talking about? But they are Fairy Tail wizards; even how scary and terrifying things turned out to be they still face it head on and don't sulk around like some loser.

"You squinty eyes! You wanna go?"

"Hey you two, stop it!" Lucy shrieked when Natsu answered Gray with a punch. "Erza, are you not going to stop them?"

"Nah, let them, Lucy," the requip mage replied. "Sometimes all you can do is just let them knock some sense in each other's head, literally."

"But—"

"Let them get off some steam," she cut her off. "They need it to get back in harmony."

"Erza-san was right, Lucy-san," Wendy butted in. "And it's more like them when they argue and fight a little. It looks more normal."

Lucy just let out a sigh knowing that there's nothing she would say could stop the ongoing fist fight of her nakamas. She just watched and listened as Gray and Natsu punch and shout at each other just like the usual.

"You stupid ash for brain! Just stop sticking your nose in my business. I don't need you giving me lectures when you yourself can't go and get a girl!" Gray growled giving Natsu a hard punch.

"Rich coming from a jerk like you who led Juvia for quite a long time before you get the freaking balls to actually tell her you feel the same as her!" Natsu shouted back kicking Gray on the side. "And now you are acting even more stupid thinking that she might just die without you by her side. Don't you get it already that even how many times, Juvia will willingly go through hell and back just to be with you? There's no way she'll get herself killed knowing that will be the end of your sanity!"

Gray's fist froze as it was about to land a heavy blow on Natsu's face. He was panting hard as the dragon slayer's glare pierce through him. There's no sign of mischief in the eyes staring at him and he knew his friend is serious and it just suck to know that even Natsu got to see him so out of his game.

"What does she need to do to make you believe that she's not going anywhere where you two cannot be together?" Natsu asked. "It's really a wonder why she loves you so much but she does so better not screw it up, Gray." He hates it when he has to talk to Gray like he actually care about his goddamn business but Natsu knew he had to. He needed to punch some sense in Gray's iced filled brain. "The only time she will think she have to let you go is once you make her feel that she's not good to be in your life. Don't drive her away. It will be such a pain to comfort you if that happens. I hate trying to make you feel good when all I want to do is beat the hell out of ya."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Meanwhile on the other part of Fiore in an abandoned temple, two mages –three including the black exceed quietly floating in the air – was out examining what was left of the structures they were supposed to scout.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia cried out her best friend name in distress. "What did you do? We were just supposed to examine the area! You almost pulverized it, Gajeel-kun! Master won't be happy once he get the complain papers!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the iron dragon slayer screeched. "It ain't me fault this freaking temple is so old and crumbly!"

"But why did you have to punch the wall so hard? There's nothing in there to punch anyway!"

"Juvia is right Gajeel," Lily nodded looking not so pleased. "There's no point on attacking a wall. It only led to massive property damage."

"There's already massive property damage here!" Gajeel shrieked. "All I did was give that wall a little push and the whole damn thing crumbled! And stop complaining! It's your fault for choosing this boring job, Rain Woman!"

"Why are you blaming Juvia now?" Juvia pouted. "I choose it because it's supposed to be easy and quick. A perfect job as we are just starting again to take jobs together."

"Perfect?" that's the most ridiculous thing Gajeel ever heard since they left Magnolia for that stupid job. "Do you still remember the kinds of job we were taking before all hell broke loose? We were Master Makarov's freaking spies! We do infiltration and special jobs for the guild and now we're here making fuzz over this shitty temple!"

"But Gajee—"

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he cut her off. "We took this job just so Gray won't ask you to go with his team. And it's easy as not to worry that freaking stripper! Why am I the one suffering when it was him who can't wrap his head around the idea of you going out on jobs away from him? When are we going to take interesting jobs again?"

Juvia's face fell with what her friend said. She knew how he hates easy job. Gajeel is man who craves for adventure as much as any other mage but he has to put up with her. "Maybe we can take it little by little, Gajeel-kun," she mumbled. "Or maybe you can just go with Team Shadow Gear again. Juvia won't mind."

"Huh?" Gajeel's metal brows knitted as he faced the water mage. "The fuck are you rumbling about? Sure it's fun to go on missions with shrimp's team but I can't always tag along with them. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm just ruining their working system as a team. You know, I'm too awesome that they no longer need to do anything when I am 'round and I ain't want them to feel useless, gihi!"

Juvia sweat dropped. She thought he was being serious but there goes his self bragging with a perfect Gajeel style. "Whatever that means, baka!"

Gajeel just snorted and turned his back on her again. "But seriously, you do need to rip yourself away from that ice block of yours. You're skills as a mage are starting to rust. You need to go back in doing serious business and stripper can go screw his own ass but he should not stop you. Danger is the way of our lives but he need to have faith in you. I myself worry a lot when shrimp is not with me but I trust her to always come back safe, sometimes not unscratched but still alive and lively because she got to do what she loved the most to do."

A frown etched on his face when Gajeel did not hear Juvia said anything.

Curiously, he looked over his shoulder to see why his friend was so quiet only to freak out when he saw her face. She got that crazed looked in her face again with matching heart shaped eyes. "Oi, you freaking sprinkler. What got into you!?"

"Whaaaa, Juvia can't believe Gajeel-kun can actually say sweet things! Levy-chan must really be a good influence to you! You two should marry soon and start a family!" Juvia beamed. "I'm sure your future kids will look good if they took after Levy-chan!"

"Oi what that even means you crazy woman!"

Juvia just laugh but in her head she was silently hoping – she's praying – that soon enough Gray would come to terms with his fears so they can fully enjoy their relationship while still living the life they both choose as a mage. She too has her worries and fears and insecurities to add on the list but she had decided to face them all and try her best to live the second life she was lucky enough to have.

She just wants to enjoy life with Gray.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ **There you have it my lovely fairies!**_

 _ **I hope you liked it even if it's not that much. I completely revised this whole chapter to match the outline of the story I came up with after a weeklong Fairy Tail rewatching marathon. Tell me your opinions by leaving a review!**_

 _ **I apologize for any grammar error and misspelling.**_

 _ **And before I forgot! Happy White Day! Did you get anything ^_^?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ  
**

* * *

It was the longest week of his life. Gray swore it was. He could almost literally hear each and every single tick of the clock as second turns into hours and hours became days and it's ticking him off as much as it felt so agonizingly long and slow.

It's been days since he and his team left for their quest tree towns away from Magnolia and those days had been nothing but pure aggravation. Each member of team Natsu knew exactly why their usually cool and collected friend had been brooding.

The days they spent during the quest had been quite difficult not because it was a hard one but because a certain member of the team was always on the edge and about ready to burst off if provoked. Gray had been extra grumpy all throughout the job and even Natsu who was usually fond of irking the hell out of Gray did nothing to irritate the ice mage even more.

The fire mage just don't find it amusing to annoy an already annoyed person. One that had been deprived of sleep for days because of his constant nightmare which they did not dare ask about though the all worry. They already knew what's going on in Gray's head because whenever he's having a bad dream he kept on calling Juvia's name and dark marks always crept on his skin.

Gray's demons loved taunting him in his sleep.

Even Gray knew to himself that he's acting out. Well, he had been trying hard to act normal because he already had a few talk with Juvia before and with Natsu – even how much he hates it – that came with a bunch of punches. He is starting to loath himself for being such a wimp but there's really nothing he can do about it.

It just won't go away just because he wanted it gone.

The fear is already embedded in his heart and it's slowly eating him away.

That crawling feeling in his chest was constantly there making him wants to carve out his heart and get rid of that maddening feeling and in the end the only outlet he has was the people around him. he really don't want to take it out on them but he just can't help his foul mood

Now that they're just a few minutes away from the train station they could all finally breathe because at last Gray won't be as ill tempered and he'd probably be back to his usual self once he sees his girlfriend doing fine.

Lucy who was trying to cheer up Natsu -who was as usual suffering from his motion sickness- let out a deep breath. Just few more minutes and she no longer have to worry about how much more the temperature in the train would drop. Gray seemed not to notice but as he was sitting on his seat with his eyes closed, his magic was going out of control even just for a little bit.

Wendy who was sitting beside the ice mage was actually starting to shake out of cold.

The very moment the train halted and the operator announced that they are already in Magnolia Train Station; Gray was on his feet and out of the train car in a blink.

Erza who had been quiet all the time just shook her head and an understanding smile tugged on the side of her lips. _Who would have thought_ , she thought. _That's why I'd been telling him to make his feelings clear as early as possible. They could have work things out way long before if they already settled things as soon as possible._

"Look at that dumbass making a fool out of himself," Natsu mumbled still regaining his strength after a dreadful journey inside the wicked Magnolia Train. "His girlfriend is such a badass and very capable mage and he's acting all protective. Even Lucy can manage herself so what is he really worried about?"

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead upon hearing the dragon slayer's remarks. Natsu just don't know when it's wise to talk like that. "Hey! What do you mean 'even I can manage myself'? Are you trying to imply something?" Lucy shrieked which he only answered with a toothy grin. "Hmmft! Let's just go to the guild. I'd like to see what Gray will do now that we're back."

He's tired, he's in need of good sleep, he's not really in his best mood and Gray's brow knitted when he pushed the guild doors open and the first he saw was his girlfriend sitting on the nearest table, laughing hard while talking with a _guy_ who is not from their guild. He's sure of it. He had never seen that irritating face before in the guild hall.

Now, it's not in Gray's nature to be pissed off so easily because of a very trivial thing, but, there is just something about the guy with weird hair color that doesn't sit well with the ice mage. That and the fact that he just arrived from a horrible week long mission did not help his case. The least he was expecting is to see his girlfriend happily chatting with some random guy that he didn't knew instead of waiting for his return.

The sound of her laughter that usually makes him smile irked him to the core just simply because he wasn't the reason why she's laughing and she seemed to be having such a good time with whoever that guy is.

His already foul mood just worsen when he saw the guy with black and white hair with extra irritating grin on his nasty face ruffled Juvia's hair like it's something he's so used to do.

It annoys him.

No

It _infuriates_ the hell out of him.

Juvia did not go with him on his last job he wanted her to tag along saying that she wanted to do a different job with her best friend since it felt like forever since the last time she was out doing job with the iron dragon slayer. He didn't want to let her do it because he's scared that something might happen to her while he's not with her but it looks like he was worried for nothing.

She seemed to be having so much fun and he's starting to see red when the guy made another gesture to touch _his_ Juvia and the whisper of the green eyed monster gets louder in his head.

"Whoa!" Gray's eyes that were glaring daggers at the man who was still ruffling Juvia's hair shifted towards Natsu who was now standing beside him. Behind him was the rest of their team. "What is that guy doing here?" he asked pointing at the foul looking guy he's planning to murder and secretly bury somewhere where no one can see him.

"You know him?" the ice mage frowned. He seriously doesn't remember ever seeing that face before. And the guy looked older than them. He has no idea that Juvia is that friendly with older people outside the guild.

Natsu's brow furrowed and he's eyes shifted to his frenemy when he heard the growing anger in his voice. "What the hell Gray?" he asked wondering what got the ice mage even more worked up than he already was. Seriously, Natsu doesn't know the guy in front of him anymore. "Of course I know that guy. He's that fire mage with lots of different colored fire that each tasted different. He's Totoru of Phantom Lord – or was it Toruru," the pink haired mage explained thoroughly thinking what the correct name of the guy is. "Oh well, whatever is his name, he's Juvia's former team mate."

"You mean Totomaru," Lucy interjected correcting Natsu's wrong recollection of the guy's name. "He's also Romeo's sensei," she added shaking her head. "Seriously, Natsu? All you can remember correctly are names of food you want to eat."

"Oh, I can perfectly remember your name. Does that mean I want to eat you, Lucy?" Natsu innocently asked that almost made Gray cringe if he's not too busy eyeing his girlfriend who's still not aware of his arrival.

He could not believe it that Juvia did not notice him from the very moment he opened the guild door when usually even before he could announce his presence she's already clinging on him. She's supposed to be all over him by that time if she's not too busy sharing whatever joke with that fire mage from her former guild.

Gray really hates fire mages, and that moment he meant it.

He officially hates that Totomaru guy!

"Stop being gloomy, ice boy," Natsu snide when he looked at Gray again. "Don't you think it would be better if you start breaking someone's nose instead of watching silently while being overly jealous?"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy gasped when she heard what the older dragon slayer whispered to the devil slayer who looks like he wanted to really slay someone. Her teammates are seriously starting to scare her for real. Now, Wendy is considering not having a boyfriend in the future because the look on Gray's face is really scary that it made her think a jealous boyfriend is deadly.

Well, in Gray's case, it's not that far from being the truth. He looked at Natsu with his face dark with contempt. "I intend to," he said without even denying that he _is_ jealous.

With long strides Gray was by Juvia's side in no time and was holding Totomaru's hand before it landed again to the water mage's hair, completely frozen. "I think that's enough touching, bastard," he said frigidly.

"What t—"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out completely surprised before standing up. "Juvia didn't notice that you're back."

Gray's eyes met hers and she flinched a little at the coldness she saw. "I can perfectly see that you did not notice _me._ You seemed to be quite occupied here," he added pushing away the hand he's holding before he lose control and shatter it into pieces.

The people in the guild who were busy doing their own business stopped their chattering when they felt the tension brewing and watched what was going on. Gajeel Redfox who was sharing table with Juvia simply smirked enjoying the show. _This could be fun_ , he thought. _I can consider it as payback for that boring job, gihi!_

"J-Juvi—"

"Who the hell are you!?" Totomaru shrieked cutting off Juvia. "Why did you freeze my hand, you jerk?"

"I am Gray Fullbuster and you were touching someone that is _mine."_

"What!?"

"Totomaru-kun, calm down," Juvia faced her former teammate and smiled apologetically. "Juvia is sorry for your hand but please do not be angry at Gray-sama. He is Juvia's b-boyfriend."

Gray's brow knitted. Does Juvia really need to falter in saying that he is her boyfriend?

"Your what?!" Totomaru's eyes rapidly shifted from Juvia to Gray and then back to Juvia. "I didn't know you are still into dating an asshole. How come you ended up with a freak like him?"

That's it. Gray's hand fisted and landed on the fire mage's face. "Who the hell are you to call me an asshole and a jerk? And what is it to you if we are dating?"

"Gray-sama—"

"What?!" Gray snapped at the water mage when she tried to stop him. He's at the end of his patience and he does seriously not like everything that is going on and he's fucking losing his cool. "Are you going to defend him?"

"It's not that," Juvia calmly said. "But you are not being yourself, Gray-sama." She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of the guild hall. She has a pretty guess of what's going on with him but she'd rather deal with it privately. "Let's talk somewhere, _alone."_ She said stressing the last word when some of their friend tried to follow them.

"What was that all about?" she asked when they got to the back of the guild where no one –even their dragon slayer friends – could hear them.

Gray looked at her and she almost flinched again with the anger she saw in his dark eyes. It's not the usual annoyed look he always had that she saw. It's more than annoyance and if he's not directing to her she would have gone and admire it just like always. "You are actually asking me?" he huffed. "Wasn't it clear that I didn't like what I saw?"

"Juvia was just talking with an old friend!"

It's just that. Totomaru was in town and when he heard that Natsu was not in the guild he decided to drop by and see his former guild mates. Juvia nor Gajeel were not particularly close to the fire mage but they did come from Phantom Lord and did mission together for quite a long time. He is just an old friend.

"Well, that old friend of yours seemed to enjoy touching you!"

"What? He was just patting Juvia's head. It's not that big of a deal."

"So you were enjoying it?"

"Gray! What are you saying?"

Is he for real? Juvia doesn't even have an idea where he got such thinking. She's stranger to this side of him.

Exasperated, Gray harshly wiped his face with his hands. Damn, he's over reacting he knew, but he can't help it and now he's arguing with Juvia when all what he wants to do is hug her tight because he missed her so much. "I didn't like what I saw," he harshly breathed out before turning and walking away.

He's not in his best mood and their conversation might just end up in a full blown argument so Gray better cool down first. He hates venting his anger towards Juvia.

Feeling frustrated, Juvia followed Gray when he dashed off leaving her at the back of the guild. She's completely confused as to why he's so angry at her for talking to an old friend and he suddenly walked out. She doesn't think they can figure out things that way.

Well, she knew that he might still upset because she insisted to go on a different job instead of tagging along with him and she did not notice that he has returned but wasn't he being too much? It's not much of a reason to be angry and to take it out on someone else.

It was just a quest and even if he's worried about her there's really no need to be that upset. She returned safe and without even a single bruise. "Gray-sama!" she called out to him but he ignored her. "Can you please talk to me? Tell me what the hell is making you so mad? Was it still the job?"

The job?

Why is she talking about the job? Can't she see that he's jealous? Gray decided to ignore her and continued walking.

"Gray-sama!"

"Let's not talk right now."

"But Juvia thinks we need to talk," she insisted. "If it's because of the jo—"

"It really has nothing to do with it!" Gray snapped. "You already made your point that you can do it without me and I can now understand why you insisted on going on a different job. I can see you're well and fine. Perfectly fine to the point you still have the energy to flirt with _an old friend_."

What? "Gray-sama are you trying to imply something because Juvia can say you're putting different color on what you saw back at the guild."

"Oh can you?" he sarcastically asked. As it seemed, Gray completely lose it. There's nothing clear to him anymore aside from what he saw and what it looked like to him. The wicked green monster won. "As I see it, there's really no need to put different color in what I saw. Maybe this is the reason why you wanted to do different job. You decided you no longer wanted to do jobs with me so you can see some _old friends_ in between while I'm still away!"

* * *

 **ΩΩΩ**

Hey guys. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it took a while before I finished editing this chapter. Tell me what you think about it because it will surely help me with the next chapter. Thank you in advance! Have a blessed and safe Good Friday!

 _ **P.S.**_

I made a short video of this story's description/summary. If you are interested you can watch it on my newly made IG account. User Name is **fairu_rainu**. I also have one for Midnight Memories.

Y.N.A.


	10. Chapter 10

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

* * *

Drip drip drop.

In the silence of the late afternoon Juvia could hear that familiar sound. The drop of water on the ground creating perfect symphony of the pain and sadness slithering fast in her heart.

The first drop that hit her face made her look down and watch as the dry ground where she stood welcomed the kiss of the heaven's tears. It's a very familiar sight.

How long had it been again since the last time she was able to watch the skies cried the tears she could never shed?

Hardly a year and there it goes again and the feeling inside her chest is quite familiar yet different somehow.

It's sad like all the time she could remember that the rain was there but the amount of pain is way too much than she could recall. She never knew hearing Gray say what he said could be that painful that the memory of her childhood misery faded away in comparison.

Did he actually just accuse _her_?

Of all people, he thought _she_ was _cheating_ on him?

What does he take her love for?

"Wow," she breathed out quite surprised that words failed her. "Just wow." How can he think that she'll do that to him?

Juvia wanted to shout. She wanted to yell on Gray's face how wrong he was and that she could never do that to him but the weight of his words left her unable to say anything that will make him see how mistaken he was.

Damn, she can't even cry and that's frustrating her even more.

It's been so long since she was unable to let herself cry but right at that moment as she stare at the eyes of the man she loves the most, even in so much pain, her eyes won't shed even a single tear. What for when the heaven above is already doing it for her.

It's pouring hard to show how much turmoil her heart is in as of the moment.

She thought the days of her gloomy rain were over but here it is caging her in her own agony and along the way, in a blink, all the shine in her eyes disappear.

Gray took in what is happening around him and as the cold rain completely soaked him, his own words hit him. His mouth opened to say something but he was taken aback when she saw how Juvia's azure eyes lose its usual mirth.

He was mad, he was jealous but he didn't mean what he said. He knew Juvia will never cheat on him.

Heck, she'll die first before she could even think of betraying him.

Damn, he's such a jerk.

"Juv—"

"Juvia never knew it could be this hard to love you," she mumbled cutting him off. "Why is it so hard to love you, Gray?" she asked him in that cold distant voice he only heard when she was still in Phantom Lord. "Stalking you. Chasing you. Waiting for you. Those were nothing compared to what Juvia has to do for the love you said you feel for me. Why now that we can finally say we feel the same way it suddenly felt like we are better off as friends?"

"Don't say that!" he blurted out closing the gap between them and tried to hug her. He doesn't want to hear her say words like that. It didn't sound like her at all.

Gray was sure Juvia didn't moved or even flinched from where she is and he was surprised when his arms embraced an empty space.

He was unable to touch her and went through her.

Drip drip drop.

* * *

Back in the guild, some of Fairy Tail members are still wondering what just happened but most of the people around went back to their own businesses. Whatever they just witnessed, they knew it's just a part of Fairy Tail's usual thing. Nothing to worry or so they think.

But a certain dragon slayer with crimson eyes knew better.

"Here I thought it would take years before I got reasons to kick strippers ass for making Juvia cry but it's just been months and he's already screwing things up," Gajeel mumbled as h munched on a chunk of iron he got from somewhere in the bar. His eyes carefully watching the falling rain.

Levy who was sitting beside him looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean Gajeel?"

"It's Juvia's rain," a pink haired mage butted in. For some reason Natsu is looking outside with unusual seriousness in his eyes. "Do you think those two would be fine?" he asked no one in particular but Gajeel knew he was asking him. "Gray's not himself lately."

"Gihi, what I knew is, whatever happens I'm gonna have a piece of him beaten up to pulp for making it rain this hard."

* * *

All her life before Fairy Tail, Juvia's water body had always been activated. She doesn't even remember ever needing to think about activating it because it's been there like the constant rain. It's a second nature. Maybe it's because she had always been on the defensive. Always anticipating when she would get hurt next or when people would try to harm her.

She thought she would never need it anymore outside the battle field. That she's already through with not trusting people not to harm or hurt her when she's not aware but now her guards are up again. Under her skin she could not feel anything but water flowing cold down her veins, her magic acting on its own to protect her. She's back on the defensive and she could not believe that she's defending herself against the man she loves.

She looked down on her distorted water body where Gray went through and watched it pull back together. She could feel herself rippling within not because of the force but because of her shaking emotions. She feels how she's starting to go numb physically and emotionally and she willed herself not to succumb into sphere of loneliness within her.

"Why Gray? Why doubt me?" she asked in monotone not even bothering to look at him. She could not look at him knowing that they are both in pain because of the things going on.

Gray on the other hand was shaken that he wasn't able to touch Juvia. They were just standing back to back but he could feel how fast the distance between them is widening each second that passed. "I don't mean what I said. I'm sorry. I'm just jealous."

Juvia let out a dry laugh. "Jealous? First, you were scared and paranoid. Now you're telling Juvia that you're jealous. It's not a good feeling, isn't it? Juvia always felt that way back then. Whenever you are away doing things Juvia don't know of or when you're with other girls and talking to them the way you never talk to Juvia. It's frightening to know that they might be able to take Gray-sama away but Juvia never doubted Gray-sama. Never even think badly about Gray-sama nor asked Gray-sama for anything but to at least look at Juvia's way. Ju—I knew you can't love me the way I love you but I thought you trust me?"

The way she said all those without a hint of any emotion pierced through Gray's heart. It's painful to hear her sound so empty and it's all because of him.

How pathetic could he still get after all this time?

How can he be such a jerk?

"Juvia I love you. I trust you."

He turned towards her and saw her looking up at the sky, her eyes blank. "Juvia loves hearing you say those words but I don't need words."

"Wha—"

"I miss the old us," she continued not even bothering to hear him out. "Funny. All Juvia ever wanted is to be with you and now that we are already together I miss you more than ever. I don't even feel this kind of longing when you suddenly disappeared. Only now that what remains of the man I love is a remnant of who and what he is."

"Juvia I don't understand."

"You don't because you don't want to," she replied vaguely. "Didn't Juvia tell you before? Our love is frightening. It's taking away who we are. Juvia does not care if it takes away all that she has because that's the normal Juvia. Thinking only of you, but look at you. Juvia's turning you into someone she doesn't know. If you think I'm changing it's all because I has to change to balance your changes. You're obviously jealous and it's cute. Now you know how it feels but you're accusation is just too cruel. Juvia always thinks of other girls as love rival but Juvia never doubted you but you, you are directly thinking that Juvia is cheating and favoring some other guy. Are you even really aware how much I love you that I can no longer look at other guy even with a slightest admiration a girl should give aside from the platonic kind. Is this what it means to be in a relationship with you Gray? I never thought it would be this painful. It makes me want to go back in time where your words of love does not give assurance but your actions and subtle –almost barely there affection – reassures me that I am someone you can depend on and not someone who is constantly dragging you down."

Is that how he's making her feel? Was he so preoccupied with his fears that he failed to see how Juvia is suffering and not completely happy? Looking at her surrounded by her rain made him see how miserable she is. There's no emotion in her eyes but he could feel her pain in every drop of her gloomy rain. The same rain she said he chased away.

It's back and it's all because of him. "I'm just too scared to lose you." He's too focused on his fears and he neglected to see that he's slowly driving Juvia away. He had been so worked up with irrelevant ghost that he created himself that he ended up screwing what he promised he would cherish the most.

He really is such a jerk.

Now his fear is standing right in front of him, Juvia slowly slipping away.

"Get a grip of yourself or you are really going to lose me because I can't see you beating yourself up, constantly thinking of the worst that could happen. All that Juvia wanted is for Gray-sama to be happy."

"Would you give me another chance to make things right?" he asked. "To try and be happy with you, this time I'll do it right." Gray took a step closer towards Juvia; he lifted up his hand to touch her face and before in landed on her skin that he knew would turn into water, he froze it. A portion of her face turned into ice. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this shit all alone while I let myself be eaten by things that don't exist. I get it now; you no longer need to be strong for me because I'm facing this life with you again. We are in this together just like always."

* * *

 **ΩΩΩ**

There it goes… I hope you guys liked it…

I certainly do not know what I wrote. It just came as I was editing my draft and in the end my draft remained as it is, a draft, but I'll see to it that it will be put into use for the next chapter.

For now, let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks a lot!

 **Y.N.A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Gray!!!" Natsu's loud scream inside the guild caught the attention of his nakamas as they watched him marched towards the ice mage sitting at the farthest corner of the bar, alone and brooding. The dragon slayer watched for a few seconds as his frenemy sat on the bar stool quietly staring at nothing. He could not understand how on earth he's just sulking there and doing nothing when obviously his girlfriend is upset enough to make it rain for one week straight. "I'm telling you, ice prick. Do something already about this freaking weather! It's been raining for days! Do something!"

To the pinkette's frustration, Gray didn't even budge nor blink. He's completely still like he'd been frozen where he sat.

"Can you fucking hear me, dumbass?" he screeched again poking Gray on the shoulder.

It seemed to work because Gray turned towards Natsu but only to glare at him. "Shut the fuck up," he hissed before turning back to his drink that he had been staring at for hours since he got where he is. He was just sitting there and not talking to anyone as he tuned out the noise of his guild mates and focused his hearing on the sound of the constant pitter patter of the rain outside. He doesn't need anyone bugging him at a time like that.

Gray just want to listen to the pitter patter of the rain. He want to at least hear something that is a part of the woman he had been missing for days since she left him under her rain. Every drop he heard was a knife stabbing on his chest and if Natsu could not stand it anymore it is worst for him. That day when he had an argument with Juvia he thought when he finally calmed down and came to his senses she would forgive him and they would start anew but he was wrong. Juvia left without even saying anything to him after he asked for another chance. They haven't talk since then. He tried reaching out to her trying everything to get to see her but she was firm about not facing him all the time he attempted to visit her at Fairy Hills. He even tried sneaking in but failed. He no longer knew what to do and what's even harder is the fact that he knew Juvia is still sad and hurt.

What he said that day, he truly didn't mean them. His words were harsh and cruel and he regret saying them but knew he could never take them back. He already screwed things up and thinking of ways to fix it is driving him mad.

"Idiot!" Natsu shouted again not giving a damn about Gray's nonchalance. He knew him and he knows that he's beating himself inside for all the shits he did and he's just really not good when it comes to dealing with his emotions and such. "I do not care if it's raining cats and demons outside. What I'm trying to say here is do something about Juvia. Can't you feel how depressing her rain is? Are you really that stupid?" he's not having any of Gray's silence and don't-bother-me aura because he hates it when he knew his friends are sad and lonely. Natsu Dragneel of all people hates sad and lonely. Fairy Tail is supposed to be full of fun and it won't be fun if Gray is sulking and Juvia is nowhere to cheer him up in her own crazy way.

"Don't you think I'm not trying?" Gray growled slamming his hands on the bar counter. It startled Mira who was wiping glasses and Lucy who was standing few feet away watching her two teammates considered butting in but think better of it. From the looks of it, there is yet another brawl brewing in and no one in their right minds really want to be in the middle of that, not her at least.

"Obviously not! You won't be here if you are putting an effort!" Natsu rebuked. "You're not even doing anything and your drama is getting way too long that it's starting to be more annoying than it already is!"

"Well for your information fire breath, I no longer know what to do and if you don't stop bothering me I swear I'm going to smash your face!"

"I wanna see you try and I wanna add more bruises on that droopy face of yours! The ones Gajeel gave you were healing pretty fast and unless you do something to stop Juvia from being all depress you don't deserve to have a bruise free face!" that being said Natsu's hands balled in fist coated with fire and went flying towards the ice mage. He do intend on beating the shit out of him for being such a pussy but even before it hit his target the fire mage halted his fired up attack. He looked thoroughly at his friend and let out an exasperated breath when he saw his darkened face. "Baka! You look so lame not even trying to dodge it, it's no fun. Maybe that's why metal face didn't even enjoy turning your face into a punching bag. You're no fun at all!"

Natsu turned around to leave to everyone's surprise. It's very unusual for him to actually turn down a chance to fight anyone but even him knew better than to beat up someone who won't even seriously fight back.

Starting a brawl won't help Gray.

There's only one way to put things back to normal.

With his hands on the back of his head, Natsu called out to Happy and decided to leave the guild but not before he noticed how Gray clenched his jaw and how his bones cracked when he balled his hands into fists. From the looks of it, he's already at his breaking point and it's time to do the right thing as his friend.

"Let it out Gray," Natsu said while walking away. "I'll be down at the river. Get yourself up and let's have a fist talk over there. You better come or I'll set your apartment on fire."

 **ΩΩΩ**

All eyes went towards Gray's direction when his chair made a scratching sound against the guild's wooden floor when he finally stood up. Minutes had passed since Natsu left and Fairy Tail members were starting to think that the ice mage would turn down his rival's invitation to go and have a fight. They knew there's a slim chance that Gray won't go but it's a possibility given the situation and when he made his move they were all ready to follow him and see what would happen down the river. It was one of those rare times that Natsu asked for a outside the guild instead of charging head on in a brawl and they want to know what would happen.

Wakaba and Macao were fast on their feet along with Warren and Max when Gray exited the guild hall but even before they could follow a sword blocked their way. "Erza!" they all shrieked upon seeing Titania holding up her weapon. "Why? Is there anything wrong?" Macao asked nervously not sure as to why they were at the end of her sword all of sudden. They didn't even notice that the requip mage was there after all.

"Nothing," Erza replied. "Just don't follow him and mind your own business." She seriously added not moving down her sword.

"But they might end up beating each other s—"

"When that even bother you?" the red head asked starting to get pissed off. "Just stay here and do something more productive than sticking your nose in Gray's business!"

"Aye sir!" they all yelped, if the sword did not do anything to stop them, Erza's mean glare sure did as the four mages scrammed back to their seats.

"Erza-san," a small voice called out and Erza looked down to see Wendy's worried face. "Do you think it's okay to let them fight? It's been quite frequent that you're not stopping Gray-san and Natsu-san from fighting."

The older mage just smiled. "There's really nothing for me to stop since it's only Natsu who wanted to fight," she explained. "Gray's not even taking Natsu's attempts seriously because he got his own problems to deal with."

"That's what I'm worried about," Wendy mumbled. "Gray-san is not himself and it's been quite a while since he was as energetic as he used to be. His misunderstanding with Juvia-san is really affecting him."

"Well, that is to be expected from people who are trying to figure out the sudden changes in their lives. They are at that point they need to find their rhythm to get back on track but not as they used to be before." Erza laughed a little when she saw confusion on the young mage's face. "I see that you don't get what I mean. Don't bother too much about it. You'll eventually understand when you get a little older. For now, let's just say Gray and Juvia, they are not ready for the sudden changes of their relationship and as they try to make it right without alarming the other they ended up falling a little apart and they must do some reflecting to see where they don't sync properly."

"Erza, can't you be more specific?" Evergreen popped out from somewhere. "She's a child and you are confusing her even more. What's wrong with simply saying that even though how much those two feel for each other, they started their relationship at the wrong ground."

"That's even more confusing!" Erza retorted. "And what wrong ground are you even talking about?"

"I think what she's trying to say is; Gray jumped into a relationship out of fear that Juvia might disappear all of a sudden and Juvia agreed thinking that it's about time they get together because it's taken too long for Gray to admit his feelings." Lucy interjected. "But at the end they are not really ready and it's causing conflicts that only the two of them could fix even how much we want to help them."

"I still don't get it." Wendy sadly said. "But can Natsu-san actually help?"

"You know we can trust Natsu in times like this," Erza reassured her. "He's the first to be bothered when things are not okay in the guild and even how much he hates to admit it, he cares about Gray. They would be fine. I trust him."

"But—"

"Wendy," Mira called out from the bar with her usual smile. "Don't worry too much. When Erza said it's going to be fine, I'm sure it will, right Erza?"

"I wonder about that," Lucy sighed.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Gray's eyes scanned the area looking for any sign of Natsu on the riverbank. It took him a while to decide whether to go or not but thought better of it. He knew when Natsu said that he's going to burn down his place he might just do that.

It's only been about an hour since the dragon slayer left the guild and it's impossible that he already got bored of waiting. He's probably somewhere planning a surprise attack. "Natsu! Come out now and let's get this over with already!" he shouted but only the rain answered him.

There's no other sound around him but the steady drip of rain and the flow of the river. All he could hear is water.

A sad smile tug on his lips. Anywhere he looked, he could see Juvia's element and he's missing her more and more and it suddenly hit him that maybe Natsu really don't mean to fight him out there. He probably just want him to go out and see for himself what he meant about the rain.

It's truly heavy and depressing. Each drop full of emotions that it makes him wonder how can Juvia channel so much feelings to her rain.

He sighed and sat down on the dump ground. "Damn that ash for brain!" he muttered lowly knowing that Natsu tricked him. "Now what am I suppose to do here?"

Seconds passed and Gray's not doing anything but watch the falling rain. "When are you going to stop falling?" He sighed after a while asking the rain like it's going to give him an answer.

He already asked that question over and over again but still the rain kept on falling. He really wanted it to stop not because it's bothering him but because he want Juvia's pain to go away. He knew that as long as it's raining, she's suffering. "Am I really that bad that it's raining this hard?" he asked again not hoping for any answer but his senses came to life when he heard light footsteps among the sound of nature around him.

Gray could hear delicate footfalls on the rain puddles.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"Juvia!?"

Gray almost snap his neck when he looked at his back where he saw Juvia standing with her pink umbrella on hand.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time not expecting to see the other.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Hey guys!_**

 ** _So how was your Easter celebration? As for me I just spent the day thinking if I should or should not participate to the Gruvia Week and that being said, let me greet you all Gruvia shippers a Happy Gruvia Week 2018!!!_**

 ** _So I'm not really sure if I'm going to make something but as to celebrate my OTPs week I might post more updates and maybe when the prompts trigger something in my head I might as well post a Gruvia Week story!_**

 ** _But for now let me know what you think of this update. This ain't much but I wanted to write this so I did._**

 ** _Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review!_**

 ** _Happy Easter!_**

 ** _Happy April Fools day_**

 ** _AND_**

 ** _HAPPY GRUVIA WEEK!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Frozen where they stood, dark eyes met blue orbs. Both reflecting agony that the heavens above seemed to pour down on the rain soaked earth. There were many unspoken words dancing in Gray and Juvia's eyes as they kept on staring at each other, not knowing what to say or where to start.

The hollowness in the ice mage's eyes made Juvia's heart clench just a little bit. It was there for a moment like a little passing sensation that disappeared in a blink of an eye. It was gone so fast without traces. All that there's in her heart is her pain for the things that's going on around her.

His words.

His looks.

It all haunted her.

His accusation echoed in her head.

As she looked at him at that moment standing under her rain, she wanted to feel something but she's so numb.

She thought she would never feel that empty again after meeting him and yet there she was back inside the curtain of heaven's tears known as her rain. All because of him.

He showed her the sun just to bring back the rain, tenfold stronger than before.

Gray wanted to avert his eyes. He wished to look anywhere but in her expressionless face. He do not know the Juvia standing in front of him. She looked too empty, worse than what he could recall of the first day they met on top of ruined building.

He's looking at the same face but he knew the woman in front of him wasn't the one who loves him.

He does want to look away but he can't. He's afraid if he makes a little move Juvia will disappear.

"Nothing good will happen here unless we start talking," Juvia coldly broke the silence in an even tone that Gray doesn't recognise. Even the way she talked was so different. "I do not know what Natsu-san wants to happen but I think I already told you the things I wanted you to hear the last time we talked."

What they had the last time was a hideous argument and he regretted it the moment all things set in his head. The things she said that day were the last things he ever wanted to remember."So you're saying now that we are actually over just like that?"

The sound of his own voice resonated in his ears like breaking ice as it slowly shattered into million pieces and it took so much of his effort to keep it together. The last time he let his emotion rule over him, Juvia was there to offer him warmth and comfort but things are so much different now.

How come that in a short period of time he managed to ruin everything good that they used to have?

"Juvia –" he called her name but abruptly stopped not sure what to say next. He harshly breathed out as he kicked the puddle around his feet. Dirt and mud dance along with the rain 'til it went back down to the ground. "I know nothing that I will say right will make things okay. A sorry or any form of apology won't be enough. I can't take back the things I said. Even how much I wanted to, I already doubted you and everything else about us."

"You did."

"Tell me what do I need to do to make it right again."

"There's one thing but you can't do it," she apathetically said. "You can't turn back the time to when we were just comrades that trust each other. Friends that rely on each other."

"Juvi—"

"I seriously wish we could go back in time because I hate myself for feeling like this right now," she cut him off. "I hate feeling so void inside. I can't even cry when all I wanted to do is scream and hurt you for all of this. It doesn't make sense at all! This is not me!"

She wanted her tears to fall but it was the falling rain that poured harder, beating them down with sorrow. She hates it but even that she do not know how to deal with.

"We can't go back," he whispered and the rain drowned his voice but he knew she heard him. "I don't want to go back. I just want to fix this but I will never want us to be like what we were before."

"Then let's just end all of thi—"

"No!" he blurted out. "Call me selfish. Jerk. Asshole. Call me whatever you like but I won't let it end here."

In the past, Juvia never gave up on him. She was always there for him. He was nothing but a cold bastard back then, an arrogant fool, but she never waver. She had proven that she can take down his wall of ice and now it's his turn to do the same. She's engulfed within a cloak of rain and there's only one thing to do. He has to take away the rain; he already did that once, he can do it again.

He has to do it again.

They are mages, there's only one way they can settle the scores between each other.

He hates to do it but he has to.

He swear, that will be the last time.

Gray will fight his way through Juvia's rain to reach her again, literally.

They can't go back in time, but they can start anew just like before but with different track to take this time.

When he took the first step towards her, he knew Juvia will take the defensive. He didn't even have to warn her what he's going to do. She may be in a trance where she feels so empty but nothing changes the fact that Juvia knew him so well.

The first clash of water and ice made Juvia blink but she was quick to turn her body into water. For a fraction of second she was shocked at the force of the attack. She wasn't expecting it but not at all surprised. Maybe a little shaken but very much willing to fight back.

She could feel familiar sensation at the tips of her fingers. Her magic flowing freely like it should be, proving how much she could do to defend herself. This is what she wanted Gray to see. That she's not a fragile porcelain doll that he has to protect. She's a mage who can fight for herself and there's nothing else in this world she wanted but to fight with him and not be a burden he has to carry on his shoulder. She's not a dead weight he must drag along everywhere he goes. She wanted him to see her again as her equal. A person he can rely on, someone that he trust.

Back in the battle against the Alvarez Empire, when the chain that restrained and controlled them broke, it left a crack on their trust for each other and as days went by and Gray started to open up with her, that crack made a big damage and now they have to mend the broken pieces or at least what left of it.

When Ice-Make Freeze Lancer was sent her way, Juvia didn't even move to dodge as the ice lances went through her water body. Her element rippled within her as she felt the sub-zero sensation of Gray's magic.

It brings back so many memories. Some bad, mostly good but all treasured.

Juvia quickly calculated the situation. At the moment she has the advantage of water body as long as she keeps her high temperature but it will only takes a few minutes before Gray could think of a way to freeze her. She so well he got loads of attacks prepared to counter her magic. They did not train together for half a year for nothing.

She's water and basically she's the very essence of his magic so using too much water would give Gray more advantage so instead of using water cane or water jigsaw, Juvia created a sword, the exact same sword she used to wound herself not so long ago.

The impact of her action was very visible when she saw fear clouded Gray's eyes while he stood there in mid attack position.

It seemed like he had seen a ghost.

It's that fear she has to deal with.

Raising her water sword Juvia went for a lethal blow not even holding back and right before she could land a hit her sword clashed with Gray's own creation.

The sight of that sword reminded her of ice and blood.

Slowly she felt fear crawling in her heart. Her chest knotted with the pain of that memory.

Screaming loud at the top of her lungs, she let the force of her attack crash both of their swords watching as both ice and water created crystalline curtain around them.

Their magic molding as one.

As much as she wanted to watch it, they have to finish what they started. With quick movements Juvia released a Water Nebula followed by activating her Sierra aiming for full on subsequent attack.

The smirk on Gray's face told her he was ready for her. She knew he would freeze her using Devil Slayer magic when she saw the dark stains on his skin and she quickly reverted back to her normal body with water claw ready on hand but what Gray did next froze her without using magic.

He grabbed her shoulders with his bare hands and slanted his lips over hers.

For someone who uses ice magic, Juvia knew that Gray is quite warm but the heat of that kiss surprised her.

It felt so raw and soulful. It says all the things he can't voice out.

His fears.

His pain.

His insecurities.

His love.

Juvia closed her eyes. Time stood still and she almost forgot to breathe.

The shattering sounds of the breaking ice around them that he created during their short fight brought her back to her senses and that's when she realised that at the moment their lips locked the rain stopped and it wasn't water falling from the skies but small bits of ice. She could feel Gray's magic mixing with her rain making it snow. It's the kind of unison raid they'd been trying to do before but always failed to do.

They were both curious if they can create snow if Gray infused his power with hers when it's raining.

The unrefined emotions mixed with their magic created it. She watched it with awe in her eyes. It's so beautiful. It's not just her emotions but his as well in its purest form.

"Gra—"

"I know,' he said hugging her tight. "I'm so sorry, Juvia."

She closed her eyes and a tear fell down.

It stopped raining.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Hey everyone.

It's been a long time.

Yours truly had been so busy.

So how are you? I hope you'll are doing good while waiting for October to come

And while we all are waiting for the Final Season of our beloved anime please let me know what you think of this update by leaving a review.

Some parts of it had been written months ago and some just popped in my head while I was writing my Action Plan for my Kindergarten Class so it's kinda mixed up.

Thank you for reading. Hope to hear from you!

Love lots,

YoseiNoAme

 **P.S**.

Am I the only one who hates Touka so much even without knowing yet who she really is?


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Rain drenched and cold with her eyes down cast, Juvia accepted the shirt Gray quietly offered to her. Afraid to break the silence that loomed over the place she silently went into the bathroom inside the ice mage's bedroom to get rid of her dumped clothes.

She could have easily dried herself using her magic but Juvia didn't have the energy to use more of her power after her fight with Gray. And going in the bathroom would actually a little helpful for her to escape the quiet room even just for a minute.

Though the quite eerie stillness was somehow awkward it's still acceptable as they both do not know how to start a casual conversation after what just occurred at the riverbank. The dark clouds that hanged between them for days were gone but after such fight neither Juvia nor Gray got any idea what to say for they knew they are somewhat the kind of pair who never really needed words to understand what the other feels.

The kiss they shared under the rain was enough. Or at least for the meantime it was.

Shedding her dress, Juvia quickly put on Gray's clean shirt and scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. Emotions danced in her blue eyes when she recognized the shirt she's wearing as the one Gray was wearing the night dragons flooded the street of Crocus after the Grand Magic Games. Dream-like memories filled her mind.

Blinking twice she looked away from the mirror and left the bathroom, not wishing to linger more in the shadow of a not so distant past where she knew she almost lose Gray permanently.

She closed the bathroom door with a thud not caring anymore about the silence.

From his spot on the chair beside his window, Gray averted his eyes from staring at the now clear skies to the face of the blue haired siren that he thought would take forever inside his bathroom. Hunger filled his eyes as he took in her appearance wearing only his shirt obviously not wearing anything under. The shirt reached the middle of her creamy thigh showing off her guild mark and he had to curse under his breath. He knew one day those legs of hers will be the death of him. They just seemed to go on and on.

But that's not the matter at hands as of the moment.

Removing his glowing hand from one of the bruises Juvia managed to left on his anatomy during their fight, he stood up and looked thoroughly in her eyes. There's gloom shadowing her blue eyes and he wondered just what exactly crossed her mind that she got such forlorn expression again. "You okay? Is something the matter?"

Juvia shook her head as she herself took in his appearance. Still clad in his soaked clothes, he surprisingly still had it on, worry got the best of her. "Shouldn't you change into something dry?" Not because he's an ice mage means he could not catch a cold being soaked like he was. She's a water mage but she knew she too wasn't immune to sickness caused by nature. No one is.

Seeing that her concern was genuine and the shadows in her eyes were replaced by worry, Gray gave Juvia a half smile before tugging on his clothes. In a blink of an eye his garments were gone without a care that he's not alone in the room. It wasn't like it's the first time that Juvia was going to see what he got under his clothes. His body is something that somehow became public scenery over time. Juvia used to be so embarrassed before when he's in all his naked glory but that changed rapidly during the time they spent living together and when they started dating she became more accustomed to the close proximity of his naked body. But she still do ogle him a lot of times just like at that moment and it made him smirk in spite of their situation . It's good to know that she's still as affected of him the way he's so affected of her.

Juvia rolled her eyes and took it upon herself to look for something her boyfriend could wear. She went to his closet and rummage through file of clothes for an article of clothing that he would be comfortable in. At the end she just took a pair of boxers and tossed it to him. "I'm starving. " she mumbled under her breath. "Would you mind if Juvia trespass in your kitchen?"

"You know there's really no need to ask." After putting on his boxers Gray closed the distance between them and maneuvered Juvia outside his room and towards his kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"Is Gray-sama going to cook for Juvia?" she asked surprised knowing perfectly well how ungifted he was when it comes to preparing food. "Could Gray-sama actually cook anything?"

"Miraculously I know the art of boiling water," he sarcastically said that elicited small giggles from her that made him frown. "I'm just asking you what you want to eat so I can get you what you need to cook it or whatever you would do with it. I'm just trying to be helpful just so you know," he scowled that turned Juvia's giggles into loud laughers that etched deeper frown upon the ice mage's face.

Composing herself Juvia moved towards him and hooked her arms around his neck. At that moment everything felt so right.

Gray was his usual self just exactly how she remembered him as her Gray-sama. Grumpy yet caring.

As for her, she's back to her cheerful self. Playful but her not so innocent advances towards Gray were no longer unreciprocated – and that's something not unwelcome.

Her cat-like beautiful blue eyes trained on his eyes down to his lips unaware that the look she was giving Gray was making him a little smothered with each passing nanoseconds. She's completely oblivious of the invisible fire she's burning him with. The ice mage ain't complaining though.

Time stood still as they looked at each other and no one knew for sure who made the first move, all what Juvia could recall was when Gray looked back at her with such hunger in his eyes she never witnessed before all her thoughts completely slipped out of her mind.

Nothing matter at that moment other than Gray and his kiss that was slowly melting and bending her just like how he did with his magic. He's doing it just perfectly.

The kiss went on as they both linger at the electrifying sensation that coursed between them. They'd shared kisses before and all were breathtaking and heartfelt but both of them knew nothing could be compared to the one they're currently sharing.

It's not one of those clumsy smooches they loved to steal when no one was looking.

It's way too far from those lustful ones they shared when they were alone.

It can't even be compared to the slow lip lock Gray bestowed her to tell her in action just how much he feels for her.

All those kisses were great but not even close to how spellbound they both felt at that moment.

Gray's very breath whispered to her heart as he deepened the kiss and he did not just touched her lips but her very soul.

How it felt so much better than the first one they shared must be due to the fact that it was the first time they both felt that their emotions were rooted at the same place at the same time. Nothing was forced by fear of losing each other to the grim shadows of what they'd been through.

It didn't felt like something they must do to keep each other but rather to breathe life into each other's soul to know that whatever happens they were there to stay for one another.

"Gray-sama –!" Juvia gasped when their lips parted for a fraction of second before Gray captured her mouth one more time in a deep soulful kiss she could not help but reciprocate with same intensity. When at last he let her go they were both out of breath and there's deep emotion dancing in their eyes.

Gray's forehead rested on hers as he cupped her face in his hands. His eyes on hers. "Kami knows how thankful I am to have you in my life, Juvia." He murmured in a tone that struck a cord inside her. "I can't and I don't want to think of a life without you in it."

Coherent thoughts failed her. All Juvia could do was stare back at Gray's dark eyes and awaited yet another kiss from him.

When it came time seemed to stop.

It was then that she knew she's at last ready to give him whatever she haven't given yet.

Her heart, body and mind were screaming at her all at once that it's finally time to give him her everything.

Finally they found their lost rhythm, their perfect harmony of emotions.

A symphony that only their hearts could understand.

As she looked at him she could see the boy that saved her from falling to her death that day she first saw the sun shining down on her.

She's finally looking at the eyes that reassures her that whatever happens, the world may burn down to nothing but as long as they have faith in each other nothing could go wrong.

Juvia felt like after the war she's finally breathing again.

In haze of emotions Juvia was vaguely aware of how she ended up propelled up against the kitchen wall, her legs straddling Gray's hips as his hands supported her buttoms. Her arms were wounded around his shoulders as her hands raked the dark tendrils of his disheveled hair. His lips were not on hers but gracing her neck with hungry wild wet kisses. She could feel him sucking and nipping her skin, branding her as his.

Gasps and moans filled the air around them and they were no longer sure if they were hearing themselves or the other. All they knew were the raw emotions their heated passion were evoking from the deepest recesses of their being.

Juvia struggled for breath and her hands pulled hard on his hair when Gray gave a particular stroke of his tongue just below the sensitive spot on her ear. His name passed her kiss swollen lips like plea as his hot breath continued to tease her sensitive skin. His scent distorting all coherent thoughts inside her brain.

Her nails dug deeper on his back when his hands started to wander her body. First he squeezed hard on her ass before trekking up her spine hitching up the shirt she's wearing and completely taking it off of her in such a quick pace only Gray Fullbuster could accomplish leaving her all bare for his eyes to feast on. His hands were on her breast in no time, kneading and making her writhe with pleasure.

The sounds she's making were powerful enough to stir him more than enough that he can explode by just listening to her but he'll have time for that after he made sure that they were both on the same track. "Are you sure you want this, Juvia?" Gray breathed out looking straight in her eyes. In throes of passion he still wanted to make sure that what they were doing is what she wants. There's nothing else that matter but her wishes and desires.

Juvia appreciates how much he's considering all that she wanted but at that moment she only want him to take what he knew to be already his from the very beginning. "Does Juvia really have to say it out loud for Gray-sama to be convinced that Juvia really wants what we are doing right now and more?" she asked in return with eyes hooded by unrestrained yearning for him. She gasped a little and bit her lower lip quite seductively when she grinded her naked body against his that made him groan. "Stop – ahhh… trying to talk me out of it. There's no way Juvia will let you stop now uhmmm… Gray-sama… Juvia is – all yours." Unlike before, she's feeling neither shame nor embarrassment regarding the fact that Gray could see all of her.

After all that they'd been through since the war ended and the past few days, shame seemed to be the last thing in her mind. Their intimacy restriction to each other had gone with all their pent up issues with each other and their relationship. It's about time for them to step over the line.

"Fuck it!" Gray hissed and Juvia unsexily squeaked when he hastily cradled her body tight against him and spun around with determined strides towards his bedroom. "Don't say I didn't talk you out of it. There's so much I wanna do with you, Juvia. All these weeks of only touching and agonizing days of not being close to you, God knows what I wanna do."

Juvia's laughers filled the air and she was giggling like a fool when Gray unceremoniously dropped her on his bed. "Do whatever you like, Gray-sama. You know Juvia only belongs to you and there's nothing I won't do for you," she said looking up on him. The playfulness in his eyes turned her laughs into a tempting smile as she pulled him on top of her. "I love you."

He smiled and gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth. "I know," he murmured still touching her lips. "And I love you."

As much as Juvia wanted to stare at the man she loves, her eyes closed on their own as she felt Gray's lips touched her mouth so gently it felt like butterfly wings gracing her lips. He did not fully kiss her like she expected. Instead he showered her face with tiny little kisses making sure that there's no spot left untouched. First he pecked on her nose dragging the kiss up her forehead then down to her right cheek and across to the left then back to her temples.

For someone who got lots in mind to do with her, her Gray-sama is taking it really sweet and slow.

She smiled and hummed when his lips went down her jaw and Gray's breath tickled her skin. His hands were caressing her shoulders down the underside of her breast fueling the sensation burning inside her. "Gra—yy…" her own hands moved and found his head. Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her.

When their lips finally met, she let him set the pace. She returned what he gave and reciprocated the emotion he's putting in that kiss. There's no hurry in their movement. Every stroke of his tongue in her mouth, she felt it with burning fervor. Their lip lock lasted for more than a couple of minutes before Gray kissed his way down to her neck and Juvia gasped and nibbled her lower lip when he sucked on her skin. She's pretty sure he's going leave marks all over her just like the way he likes it.

For a moment Gray moved away a little from her to look down and admire his handy work on her neck and a satisfied smirk assured her that she'll need all her turtle necks for the coming days. "Happy much?" she can't help but tease him in a hoarse sexy voice.

His smirk widened. "Very. That will ensure me that you won't be stripping around the guild for a few days," he said in a raspy voice. "I know you'll be too shy to be tease about it that you'll all be conscious around those idiots at the guild," he added leaning down to whisper on her ear. "I really hate that you got that stupid habit of mine but I certainly don't mind when you're all naked around me."

Letting out a hearty chuckle Juvia hooked an arm around Gray's neck. "Then Juvia must mark her territory as well," she said dragging one finger from his shoulder down his spine that brought tingling sensation all over his body. "Where should I put it Gray-sama? Here?"

Her free hand touched his neck but Gray grabbed it and placed it on his left chest. "Haven't you already put your mark here?" his whispered with dark eyes looking at her.

"Did I?"

The ice mage just hummed before flipping them over. He placed his hands on her waist as she straddled him. "You certainly did but I won't stop you if you want to add few more marks."

Juvia adjusted on top of him and she had to close her eyes and bite her lips when her core rubbed on his barely covered manhood. She could feel how aroused he is and it just made her even hotter for him. She must be literally boiling inside with such body heat she's feeling at that moment. Her fingers raked his chest as she attempted to move her body against his. Gray's own fingers on her waist dug deeper on her skin as she threw her head backwards.

Kami, they're just dry humping each other and the sensation she's feeling were already overwhelming. How much more if they actually made love?

"Juvia," Gray growled her name. "Stop torturing me! I don't think I can hold much longer."

He pulled her down towards her with such force and smashed his lips on her with so much hunger as his hands deftly moved to remove all barrier between them. In no time Juvia could feel one of his hands between her thighs.

The room was filled with the erotic noises they were making as they both danced in the rhythm of primal song of love. Each caress he gave her set her senses into fire and every sound she made fuel his desire.

Gray's hands explored Juvia's body to his heart's content basking on the joyous feeling of not needing to stop when things gets too much.

ΩΩΩ

"Gray-sama," Juvia called out her boyfriend's name after she came back down to earth after the last mind blowing explosion of emotion Gray gave her. Humming his response, the ice mage lifted up his head from where he was burrowed on her soft breast. "We forgot that Juvia's starving," she said with a face flushed red as her stomach growled.

Her face contorted when Gray's shoulders started to shake indicating that he's laughing at her. Juvia lifted her hands to pinch both of his cheeks that only made him laugh even harder than before. "You're so awful, Gray-sama! Why are you laughing at Juvia?" Out of annoyance she pushed him off of her and quickly grabbed the discarded blanket to cover her nakedness. She winced when she made a sudden movement as the pain between her legs returned along with the stinging soreness caused by their love making.

Damn! She's a wizard and pain is a constant in her life. Why can't she be exempted to the pain of losing her virginity? It's not like its worse than being beat up by enemies from time to time but it's really hard for her to move. Maybe it had something to do with Gray being well endowed and her body being new to it. Her face flushed again with that thought. So much for the price she had to pay for such a wonderful time with her beloved. Such the saying goes: no pain, no gain.

Well, she definitely gained.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked as he watched her ceasing his own laughers. He could clearly see the discomfort written all over her face.

"Juvia is fine. Justalittlesoredijstgbhxd," she incoherently replied with her cheeks popping red.

"What?"

"I said I'm fine!"

Gray frowned when Juvia winced again. If she's fine why does she look like she's in some kind of pain? And why the hell was she all red? It certainly had nothing to do with hunger. "Look, you don't look fine to me. Tell me what is wrong because I'm genuinely clueless."

"Of course you are." Juvia made a face before rolling her eyes uncharacteristically. She knew she talk a lot and tease Gray a lot with so much sexual innuendo but that didn't change the fact that she's actually innocent to these kind of things. She never really had a chance to explore deeper things that happens in relationships since no relationship of hers lasted long enough for her to do any exploration.

"Hey, don't be mad. I'm just asking."

"Juvia is sore!" she blurted out. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Sore?" Gray still look clueless for a few seconds before realization donned on him. "Oh! You're – I'm sorry. Was I too rough?" he asked already moving her legs apart to look at what he did on her that almost made Juvia shriek.

"Gray-sama! I'm fine! Just a little sore. There's no need to look at it!" she rumbled with face flushed red.

"I just wanna make sure. It's really no big deal," he reasoned. "It's not like I'm going to look at something I'd never seen before. Hell, I just had you in all ways possible."

Juvia's already flushed face got even more flushed with his words and only pouted with his remarks. "It's different now."

"How so?" Gray arched his brow before letting out a chuckle when she shyly averted his eyes. "Okay, I get it," he said standing up. "You wait here," he added before walking towards his bathroom.

Bewildered with what's up with her boyfriend Juvia slowly fixed herself on the bed while waiting for him to return in the room. When he came back after more than ten minutes he went straight to her and without a word lifted her up. "Gray-sama! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you feel better."

"What?" He did not give her an answer and just carried her inside the bathroom where she saw his tub filled with water. "Gray-sama?" she looked at him even more confused.

"It's a warm bath. You said you're sore and it's my fault so here I am trying to be a good boyfriend and doing my best to take care of you. The water will soothe you," he explained as he lowered her down into the tub and true to his words it's warm.

When her skin touched the warm water she can't help but hummed with satisfaction.

She gasped when she felt Gray's hands dip in the water and went between her thighs. Juvia gave him a surprised look. "You're tempting but I'm not heartless," he muttered. "I know you're hurt so I'm just going to help you wash and make you feel better. I'll have you again when I know it won't be painful for you."

The side of her lips lifted up when she smiled. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

Gray just pecked on her lips and did not say anything. He helped her cleaned up and finish her bath before carrying her back to his room. He made her wear one of his shirt again before gently pushing her back to bed. "You rest for a while. I'll just go out and get some take out so we can have something to eat."

"Juvia can just cook h—"

"Nope," he interrupted her. "You're not going to do anything but rest. I love the food you cook but you're tired so just let me handle this. I'll be back in no time."

Juvia chuckled and gave him a smile. "Gray-sama is so sweet."

Gray's cheek turned red and he looked away from her. "I am not!"

She just laughed and let him leave while grumbling something about stupid sweet things.

Her laughers died down when she heard the front door closed and a contented smile etched on her lips.

They had a long day but so far it was good.

She knew they're just beginning to actually have a real relationship and that it's not going to be easy but at least she's confident that they would handle it and in every other situation and hopefully even if it sometimes rain on them there will be no more heavy storms.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Hey there my dear readers. I'd been gone for quite a while and I kept you waiting for my updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though its not much. I apologize for any error. Please leave a review of what you think of this chapter if you have time.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to post any update for any of my other stories anytime soon because I just got out of the hospital. My body is still recovering from my operation so I hope that you guys understand.


End file.
